Heroes Go To Hogwarts
by AnnabethsJackson
Summary: Percy Jackson and co. plus Thalia and Nico are sent to Hogwarts to pose as wizards and protect Harry Potter. Set in Harry's fifth year. Will The Golden Trio find out who these mysterious american exchange students really are? Percabeth, Frazel, Japer, Caleo. disclaimer: I DO NOT I REPEAT NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS OR HARRY POTTER
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. **

**Ok so bassically; hi. This like my millionth fanfiction and it's an overused plot but what the hades. **

**Basically everything in The Mark Of Athena happened, and then I changed around what happened while Annabeth and Percy were in Tartarus. Like what they went through. You'll understand when I come to it in the fanfic. And yes they did defeat Gaia. **

**This takes place in Harry's fifth year at hogwarts. Also this is rated T because there will be minor violence and a lot of making out **

**Chapter 1. **

**Percy's POV. **

I felt the tears run down my face as my hands clasped over Annabeth's cheeks in an attempt to wake her from the Flashback. She was screaming and crying but staying odly still, except for her right hand which was clawing at her back. No mater how hard I tried I couldn't get her to stop.

"Annabeth, Annabeth please," I whispered as more tears cascaded from my eyes.

I hated seeing her this way, so broken and fragile. Like one quick touch would break her into a million pieces.

"Wake up," I said and bent my head.

I thought back to this morning when the flashback had started, six hours ago now.

_Annabeth and I had been walking out from my cabin, hand in hand. She had been humming a tune idily. It wasn't often we got these moments of peace after... After... After T-t-Tartarus. Gods, I could barely even think it. _

_We reached the rock wall which we had decided to try. Annabeth started to climb up with me behind her and that's when it happened. The smallest amount of lava scratched her arm and she fell with a screem. Luckily, I was able to jump down and break her fall but I wasn't able to break the flashback which started as soon as she had been hurt. Her screams echoed through the camp and soon every camper watched as the two legendary teens, the boy caring the girl, trudged off to posidons cabin. The girl screaming and crying, and me, with silent tears streaming down my face as I held the single most important person close to my tortured body._

I shook myself out of my trance and looked at Annabeth.

"Please Annabeth." I whispered once more, and this time she gave a gasp and her eyes flew open.

"P-Percy," she answered and flung her arms around my neck. I held her close as she sobbed into my shoulder and I felt myself quivering, too.

"Hey, Annabeth. It's ok. You're safe. We're safe. We're together. Nothing's gonna get you ever again. I will personally make sure of that."

She nodded slightly and continued to cry.

I rubbed slow circles on her back as she sobbed.

About an hour later she had stopped crying and was resting with her head on my shoulder while I held her close with an arm protectively around her.

"I love you," she said quietly through the greeny darkness of Posidons cabin.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." I answered and kissed her forehead.

She gave a watery smile and laced her hand through mine.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey!" I said, shocked, "you have nothing to be sorry about, these... These flashbacks aren't your fault, plus, you have to deal with me everytime I have one."

"I know... It's just... It's just so hard."

She whispered back and I felt her quivering again like she was about to cry.

I turned slightly and fitted my lips to hers.

We fit perfectly.

Believe me, I don't have experience with kissing anyone but Annabeth, okay, so once Rachel Elizabeth Dare kissed me... Long story. But I can tell you right now Annabeth is one hell of a kisser.

Her hands knitted through my hair as I cuddled her closer until she was seated on my lap.

My whole body tingled as I kissed her and I felt myself turn to jelly like I always do when I'm near her.

I don't think I'll ever stop being surprised by how amazing Annabeth Chase is.

Her hair smelled of lemons._ Wise girl_. I thought as we kissed.

After about thirty seconds Annabeth pulled away to breath.

Her hair was slightly messy because of my fingers intertwining with it.

"Gods I love you." She said.

"I know, you've said." I answered, smirking.

She shook her head and leaned in, to kiss me again.

The door flew open, Jason and Piper stood in the door way. The instant it had flung open me and Annabeth had cringed into each other, having a momentary flashback of Tartarus.

"Are. You. Insane?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I told you we shouldn't have barged in!" Piper said angrily to Jason.

"And I said 'no they won't be in here!'"

"Boys," muttered Piper, "completely clueless."

"Do you have any idea?" I asked angrily. Annabeth touched my arm gently although I could tell she'd been scared too.

"Percy, it's fine. They didn't know."

I heard a splash behind me and turned to see that some water I didn't know id been conjouring had fallen back into the fountain after Annabeth calmed me down.

"Sorry I just- scared me." I said and let out a gasp.

Imidatly I felt Annabeth turn to my side.

"Hey, it's ok." She whispered and I clung to her as I mentally refused to let myself be drawn into a flashback. Annabeth was still weak from hers. I had to be there to help her stay strong.

I took a shuddering breath and stood up.

**Piper's POV.**

I was walking around the lake thinking of last month when we had defeated Gaia. Everything had been such a blur.

And the worst part was Annabeth and Percy. No one knew to this day what they had faced down there although there were rumors. The two teenagers had faced more then any one else in this camp. Probably put together.

"Hey," came a voice from behind me.

I turned around and smiled when I saw Jason. Probably a better part of the last month was him giving up Preactor for Rome and moving to Camp Half Blood.

"Hey," I answered and walked over to him.

He put a hand on my neck and gave me a quick kiss.

"It amazes me everyday how beautiful you are, Piper." He whispered.

I pushed away from him, faining a huff.

"You know I hate it when you say that." I grumbled, although secretly it made me feel warm and fuzzy.

"Oops, sorry. Would you prefer it if I said; it amazes me everyday how brethtakinly almost beautiful you are, Piper?"

I shook my head stubbornly.

"Okay... How about; it amazes me everyday how so close to not beautiful you are, Piper."

"Better." I said and leaned in to give him a kiss.

We kissed for maybe a good five minutes before there was a cough from behind us.

"Sorry to disturb this little 'meeting' but I was hoping you would do me the favor of rounding up Annabeth, Percy, and Leo. I need to speak with you all."

Chiron said from behind us.

I blushed as I pulled away from Jason.

"Oh, okay." Jason answered and grabbed my hand.

We walked off towards the Posidon's cabin since they weren't at the lake.

"We shouldn't barge in, Jason. Remember Annabeth had a flashback this morning."

"Oh Relax. They won't be in there I bet." Jason answered cheerily.

I shrugged and we continued.

Once we got there Jason grinned at me.

He threw open the door and emidiatly I knew it had been a bad idea.

I stepped inside and watched as Annabeth and Percy (who had been about to kiss, I might add) seemed to fold into each other in fright.

I glared at Jason.

"Are. You. Insane?" Percy whispered in a broken voice.

"I told you we shouldn't barge in!" I said angrily to Jason who blushed slightly.

"And I said 'no they won't be in here!'" Jason answered.

"Boys," I muttered, "Completely clueless."

"Do you have any idea?" Percy asked angrily but Annabeth laid a hand on his arm and he visibly calmed down.

"Percy, it's fine. They didn't know." She told him gently in that same broken voice he had used.

I turned to see some water fall into the fountain. Percy seemed slightly surprised he had conjoured it.

"Sorry I just- scared me." He said and let out a small gasp. Before Jason or I could do a thing Annabeth was in 'my boyfriend is not ok right now, back off,' mode.

"Hey, it's ok." She whispered to him. He pulled her into a hug and Annabeth just snuggled closer to him. I could see a battle ragging behind his eyes as though he was mentally battling something. After another moments silence he stood up and offered Annabeth his hand. It was only now I rembererd that Annabeth must have recovered from her flashback.

I gave her a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" I asked tentatively.

"Maybe as well as I'll ever be... I don't know. Surviving I guess." She answered as Percy put his arm around her protectively. She have him a smile and he smiled back slightly.

Some days, when the nightmares hadn't occurred as much, they were practically like their old selves. Laughing and enjoying everyday activities. Then there were days when they closed up in a shell of painful memories. Today was one of those days. I'd like to think they will make a full recovery but I'm not even sure anymore. There was a time when Percy and Annabeth seemed fearless and uncontrollable (the latter especially applying to *cough* *cough* Annabeth *cough*) but now they seemed more transparent. More defeated. Even though the two of them had lead us to victory throughout two wars they seemed to be in a state of constant war with their own minds.

**Annabeth's POV.**

I do not recommend flashbacks as a good way to start your day, let me just say that. It had started out as a perfectly fine morning, Percy seemed like his happy old self. But it had quickly gone down hill.

Now me and him were walking along side Piper and Jason, who seemed a little ashamed at barging in.

I was still slightly angry but it had ebbed when I saw Percy smile. Even now, in our slightly traumatized states we weren't nearly as bad as even a week ago. Slowly we were healing, although the scars would last for a while yet.

There were days when Percy and I were strong and whole. Then there were days like today.

We ran by Hephestus's cabin to pick up Leo who was his usual extra-bouncy-terribly-witty-ADHD self.

We walked to the big house. Percy's arm was still clasped around my waist. I didn't mind, if he didn't have it around me I would have mine around his.

We reached the big house and Chiron greeted us with a worried smile.

Mr. D looked up from his Ponocle game.

"Ah, look who it is. Peter Johnson, Anniebelle Chester, Pepper McLogan, Jeremy Greyon, and of course, Cleo Papdez."

Leo looked offened, "Cleo is a girl name! It's L-E-O" he said pronouncing every sylible.

"Whatever." Mr. D said waving his hand unconcernedly.

"Hey, Mr. D." Percy said wearily.

"Good after noon, Mr. Johnson." Mr. D said, inclining his head slightly.

"Anyway!" Said Chiron pointedly, "if you'll all follow me," he motioned his hand towards his office.

"I suppose this game is off then?" Mr. D said suspiciously.

"Yes... Let's just say you won." Chiron decided. It was quite clear Mr. D would have lost.

We followed him in and I grabbed Percy's hand. I was already scared, the look of Chiron's face meant he must have been worried about something. And Chiron being worried, well, it was always a bad sign.

"I'm sure you're all wondering about why I have brought you here," Chiron began, and we all nodded, "it's because, I have a guest for you. No no no, not a very dangerous quest, Percy," he added as he saw the look on Percy's face as soon as he said 'quest.' His hand clenched tightly around mine and his jaw set in the way I knew it always seemed to when he was scared or was about to blow something up. Either way, it was a good thing I was here to calm him down, otherwise the camp would probably already be distroyed.

"Go on." Percy said stiffly.

"Have any of you heard of witches and wizards?"

Now I'll tell you right now that was _not at all_ what I had been expecting him to say.

I nodded slightly, "you mean the mortals Hecate would sometimes bless with magic?" I asked, confused about where the Hades this was going.

"Yes well, they exist. Much like we are kept a secret from mortals they are kept a secret from us and vise verse."

I was in slight shock. I had heard stories about witches and wizards, but I had never actually_ believed_ them.

Percy's mouth was slightly open in shock.

"So what are we doing?" Asked Piper.

"Well, it appears that they are fighting in their own war. Hecate is worried the enemy, Lord Voldemort, will try and recruit monsters from our world to help him win. There is a boy named Harry Potter, and he is the only one, and I mean the_ only_ one who can kill Voldemort. Your quest is to go to a famous wizarding school in Scotland to protect Harry Potter."

After the momentary silence, of course, it was Leo who broke it.

"So do I get a stick that shoots sparks and stuff?"

**Leo's POV.**

I gotta admit this was pretty cool. I mean do I get a stick to wave around? I wonder how those work...

"So do I get a stick that shoots sparks and stuff?" I asked, breaking the shocked silence.

"It a called a wand you idiot!" Piper moaned and I dodged her hand which was aiming for my head.

"Okay, okay, so do I get a wand?" I asked expectantly.

"Unfortunately... Yes." Chiron answered and my ADHD mind started buzzing.

Wand?

Magic?

Magic school?

I think I know where this is going.

"So you mean... Are we gonna be able to do magic?"

"Yes. Hecate has blessed you for this quest so you'll be able to do magic for as long as it takes to complete this quest. I must warn you it will probably take two to three years."

He blurted the last part out and everyone groaned.

"So I would be twenty one?..." Percy asked in a deadpan voice.

Chiron nodded.

"In order for you to blend in we would transport you back to your fifteen year old bodies, but with the same memories. When you get back I'm sure Hecate could magic you back to your real age."

We were all still nonplused so Chiron attempted again, "or maybe even the age you're at now?..."

There was a silence where we all came to an unspoken agreement not to go back to that awkward stage of puberty.

But then of course Piper just _had_ to be an idiot and say:

"Um ok, I know this sounds weird but, I'm in."

Chiron clapped his hands together, "great!"

"Ok... Fine." Jason mumbled and Piper kissed his cheek.

I shrugged. I guess it couldn't be to bad, I mean it would be pretty cool to learn magic and go to a school that was actually built for people who had a tendency to blow up regular ones.

"Alright. Count me in! Who else is coming?"

Chiron smiled, "Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Thalia have all already accepted the quest."

"Awesome!" I answered, I hadn't seen my two other quest members in almost five months.

"No. No way Chiron. I just came back from... T-t... That place! There is no way in Hades I'm going on another quest." Percy said flatly.

I had been afraid this might happen, but on the other hand I honestly couldn't blame Percy if he wanted to have a bit of down time with Annabeth.

"Come on Percy, we really need you. You are the most powerful demigod alive." Piper said coaxingly, I felt myself want to say 'yeah Piper's so right. You are the most powerful demigod, Percy.' Her voice was dripping charmspeak.

"Don't you dare try and charmspeak me Piper McLean!" Percy snapped.

"Percy... Percy I think we should try. It might help us forget a little or I don't know." Annabeth's voice spoke up from where she had been standing beside Percy quietly, clutching his hand.

I could see Percy imidiatly melt. There wasn't anything in the world he loved more then Annabeth, if she said yes to this quest then he of course, would be there too.

"Ok fine. But I swear to all the gods, Chiron. If _anything_ happens to me or Annabeth or anyone else on this quest I will personally-"

"Ok great!" Chiron said, interrupting Percy's threat.

"Now," he held up five different pearls, "these are escape pearls. They will appear in your hand when you most need them, smash it and you'll be transported back here."

Percy looked ready to smash his then and there but they disappeared with a snap of Chiron's fingers.

"You'll be leaving in two days to go to the airport-"

"WHAT?!" Percy practically shouted, "there is no way you are getting me on a plane, Chiron. You know Zeus gets a little lets-kill-all-my-nephews-happy!"

"Relax, Zeus said that because this quest was so important he would reframe from blasting you out of the sky." Chiron said consolingly.

"Yippee." Percy said sarcastically.

"Anyway on with what I was saying, you'll be leaving in two days to go to the airport. You'll meet up with the others there, once you land you will stay with a family called the Weasleys for five days before term starts. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger will be staying with the Weasleyes as well because they are close friends with the youngest boy Ronald Weasley. Questions?"

I could tell Annabeth was bursting with them but she luckily spared us the torture and didn't ask any.

"So! I suggest you all go get some rest and start packing. Lots to do!" Chiron ended the meeting with that and left, leaving us all in a slightly stunned silence.

"I swear everytime I come in here I regret it." Percy muttered and we all nodded in agreement.

**Ok yay! First chapter!**

**I really hoped you liked that and please review, give me advice on different things you want more of and POV's you think would be good. So yeah! **

**I would appreciate it if you didn't leave a very negative review because I prefer to distance myself from hate, but any constructive criticism is always appreciated so I can learn how to improve but without feeling terrible about myself.**

**Thanks guys!**

**-AnnabethsJackson**


	2. Chapter 2 Airports suck

**A.N. **

**Hi guys! **

**Ok first of all; thank you so much for 360+ views and 3 reviews AND 9 favorites AND 12 followers! That's so amazing you guys! **

**And also this takes place TWO DAYS after they find out about the quest so they are now in the airport! **

**Ok disclaimer: **

**I do not own any characters or books or movies of Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Percy Jackson Heroes Of Olympus. Nor do I own any of the seven Harry Potter books or eight movies. **

**Please do not sue me.**

**R&R! **

**Chapter 2. **

**Percy's POV. **

The nerves were seriously freaking me out. And I've saved the world twice for crying out loud!

The last time I went on a plane Zeus clearly stated he would blast me out of the sky the next time I dared enter one. Well guess what? I'm daring.

We reached the airport in record time (according to Jason who fly's a lot) and managed to get our bags through security before going through ourselves.

There we met up with the others.

Security was not fun.

We had to put all our weapons (which Hecate had disguised for us. Annabeth's was a charm bracelet with charms of everything she might need, dagger, Yankees cap etc. Mine was still a pen, Piper's was a mirror, Jason's was a weird little action figure holding a sword, boy that attracted some weird looks, and Leo's was a regular belt.) in the security buckets for them to x-Ray, that alone was freaky because it's a tough job separating me from my pen.

And then of course (as Thalia called it) the 'dam beepy thing had to go off' **(A.N. Yes I know that's not how you spell damn but if you've read the dam third book in Percy Jackson you'll understand.)** just as I walked through. That meant a good ten minutes of them feeling up and down my body and scanning me with a metal detector. They ended up deciding it had been the button to my sea-green pants.

Thalia and Nico were still howling with laughter a whole half-hour later.

Finally we were ready to eat lunch before we got on our plane which still had another two hours until takeoff.

Sitting in an airport for two hours with nine highly ADHD demigods is not a good idea and I suggest you never try it.

Once we were done with lunch we made our way to the gate to sit down.

Yeah. Because sitting down and staying still for two hours when your ADHD is _so_ gonna happen.

After about ten minutes of fidgeting Leo leapt up and started to pace back and forth.

"I can not take this right now!" He yelped.

Hazel rolled her eyes.

"For gods' sake, sit down, Leo."

"I don't want to sit down! I want to Iris-Message Calypso!"

"Shh!" We all said at once and a few heads turned.

"Ok fine look, we'll play a game." I decided and they all nodded.

After a little while we decided to try Truth Or Dare. I personally was not on board with that vote but I guess anything is better then watching Leo prance around like a lost dog.

"Ok I'll start!" Hazel said and turned to Leo with a devilish glint in her eye.

"Truth or dare, Leo?"

"Uh... Truth?"

"Did you and Calypso get along as soon as you met each other?"

"No." Leo answered flatly and Jason snickered, "to be expected, really."

"Hey! Ok fine. Percy, truth or dare?"

It was an airport so I figured a dare wouldn't really be that practical.

"Truth." I said and Annabeth groaned with boredom.

"I for one, am gonna take a nap." She announced and put her head in my lap.

I was reminded painfully of a time she did that in Tartarus. I shook that thought away.

"Have you and Annabeth done it yet?" Leo asked with a very-Leo-like smirk on his face.

"Eugh! Leo seriously?!" Hazel said and covered her ears.

Frank smiled and kissed her cheek.

"That, my dear friend, Leo, is for me to know and you to find out" I answered with a grin.

"Oh gods. Don't even try to find out." Muttered Annabeth and I laughed slightly.

**(A.N. Sorry if that's a bit to PG13 for you but this is rated T so read the rating before you shout at me.) **

"So is that a yes?" Asked Leo.

"Seriously dude!" I answered.

"Okay, okay, fine. But if you ever need to talk about anything like that-"

I interrupted him with a glare.

"Piper! Truth or dare?"

She groaned.

"It seems really stupid to even ask 'dare' since we're in a freaking airport." She answered and settled on truth.

"When was the last time Jason accidentally zapped you while making out?" I asked grinning mischievously.

"Last night before we went to bed." Piper said dismissively.

"Do you have _any_ idea how wrong that sounds?!" Hazel squealed indignantly.

Piper blushed furiously red.

"Oops."

"Moving on!" Jason said and Piper turned to Frank.

"Frank, truth or truth?"

"Umm...?" Frank said, "truth?"

"Good choice." Piper answered and Leo snickered.

"How annoying does it get when Hazel turns all 1940's on you?" She asked.

"Not annoying. Cute, actually." Frank answered and Hazel grinned.

After about an hour of playing that gods forsaken game we started to bored the plane.

I felt my heartbeat thumping against my chest as I walked down the gate and entered the plane.

It gave a slight shudder as I stepped on it and I saw Nico clasp his hands in a prayer.

Being another child of The Big Three, Nico has just as much to worry about as me.

Hazel also looked uncomfortable, along with Thalia who still doesn't like heights.

Jason looked perfectly comfortable and it made me desperately want to punch him in the face. He's one of my best friends, but, as you can tell, this planes vibe is getting to me.

Annabeth squeezed my hand reassuringly and smiled. It made me feel braver.

About another hour later we had begun our takeoff.

The whole time I clutched at the handles and replayed the safety instructions over and over again in my head.

_The seat is inflatable. Wait who am I kidding? If we land in water I'll be just fine. _

_Ok so if it's land, what do I do then? Go for my closest exit and well, exit. Inflatable slides will happily allow me to exit safely from the plane._

"Hey, Seaweed brain, we're in the air." Annabeth whispered to me and I gave a little gasp and turned so I could see the clouds whizzing by through Jason's window seat.

"Wow." I whispered back.

Annabeth smiled at me and I couldn't help giving my girlfriend a quick peck on the lips.

"Ugh! Must you?" Thalia's slightly frightened voiced asked us from the seat next to Annabeth.

"Duh." I answered, and just to prove my point (and because I wanted to) kissed Annabeth again.

I hadn't had many nightmares the night before so I was feeling in a good mood today.

Hopefully it would last.

It didn't.

Finally after the seven and a half hour flight, we landed.

It had been a bit bumpy, Zeus just couldn't resist, but, he still didn't crash us so I sent a special thank you up to him that said something along the likes of:

_Thanks uncle, for not killing me._

_Lots of love, Percy. _

After collecting out baggage we made our way to where this Mr. Weasley person was supposed to meet us.

Annabeth was kind of freaking out.

"The sign won't be in Greek! How are we supposed to know it's us?"

"Relax, Wise Girl," I told her reassuringly, "the guy has flaming red hair, I'm sure he's fairly easy to spot."

"Yeah, Kelp Head. Because red hair is so uncommon." Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

I pointed. "Look there's a guy holding up a sign with NINE names on it AND he has red hair, coincidence? I think not." I said, smirking.

The names read:

Epcyr oskjacn

Baenanth Acshe

Ialtha Recga

Nasjo Cerag

Ipeipr EnMancL

Elo Alzev

Knfar Hngaz

Coni Id Oelang

Zelah Qeslavue

Yep. It's official. Nico is now Coni.

Stupid deslexia.

I walked over to him, leading the others.

I didn't feel at all leaderish in a place of Zeus's domain, also walking up to a complete stranger to ask for help reminded me painfully of Tartarus.

I clutched Annabeth's hand for support.

"Hi!" I said to the red haired man.

"I'm Percy Jackson, are you Arthur Weasley by any chance?" He nodded and smiled.

"Yes! You must be the American exchange students?"

"Yes, I'm Annabeth Chase, this is Nico Di Angelo, Piper McLean, Jason Grace," Jason winced at his last name, "Leo Valdez, Hazel Lavesque, Frank Zhang, and Thalia." She gestured her hand in their direction when she said their names.

"Just Thalia." Thalia said before Mr. Weasley could say anything.

"And if you call me anything but Thalia I'll rip your he's off before you can say-"

"Pinecone face?" I asked.

"Sparkles?" Nico suggested.

"I hate you. I really do." She said to us.

"You love us." I said, batting my eyelashes.

"I'm sorry to, ah, here about everything that has, er, happened over the last year." He said awkwardly.

I shut my eyes tight as images of Tartarus flooded my mind.

"Hey Percy, it's ok." Annabeth's voice broke through like a knife in my brain.

I opened my eyes and saw Mr. Weasley starring at me guiltily

"My apologies, now, since you live closer to muggles to most wizards I need to ask you something, what is the purpose of a rubber duck?"

Two and a half hours later, after a lot of 'muggle talk' (as Mr. Weasley called it) we arrived on a very old and grungy street called Grimold Place.

We stepped out of the car that Mr. Weasley had (after a lot of terrified squeaks from Hazel) Parked successfully in between four lines **(A.N. get my pun? You park in between two lines usually. No? Ok.) ** of the parking space right across from a group of dull, unhappy looking houses.

"Ok now here's the tricky part." Mr. Weasley said as we got out of the car.

He handed Jason a piece of paper.

"Read that, memorize it, then pass it on to the next person. Then destroy it."

Soon it was my turn and I looked at the paper, on it in thin slanted writing were the words:

_The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at number twelve, Grimold place, London. _

I passed the paper to Leo who read it and then lit his hand on fire.

The paper shriveled up and fell to the ground in a small heap of ashes.

Mr. Weasley glanced nervously at Leo.

"Look," Annabeth pointed to where a house was growing into view in between numbers 11 and 13.

We walked up to it and Mr. Weasley pulled open the door.

The house was very dimly lit and had an air of deep depression about it.

Standing next to the door, what appeared to be, a trolls leg as a coat hanger.

Branching off from the entry way was a dark hallway.

On one wall was an ugly curtain which flew open the second Mr. Weasley shut the door.

A painting of a very grotesque looking woman was behind the curtains.

She opened her mouth and out came a horrible, gut wrenching wail.

_'Filth! Dishonor to the name of black! Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors alike! Filth!' _

"Damn!" Came a voice from the door at the end of the hallway and two men walked out.

One had thin greying hair, he wore shabby clothes and had a scar on one side of this face.

The other had greasy, wavy black hair down to his shoulders. His face looked sunken and pale but his yes were alive. His cloths hung off him in a way that suggested he didn't eat terribly often, that or was just starting to.

_'Shame on the house of black! MUDBLOODS! BLOODTRAITORS! FILTH IN MY HOUSE!' _

The man with black hair grabbed one end of the curtain and started attempting to pull it across the painting while the first man grabbed the other side.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted the one with black hair. A loud bang and a few sparks were admitted from a stick he was holding and the curtains flew shut, silencing the lady behind them instantly.

He turned around and smiled at them. It was an odd smile for such a thin and sallow face, but Percy could tell it was genuine.

"I see you've met my mother." He said.

"Lovely lady. Disowned me personally. None of the others got that kind of treatment. Especially Andromeda."

"Sirius!" Snapped the other one, "at least try and be welcoming."

"Fine." The one named Sirius snapped back.

"My name is Sirius, Sirius Black."

"Oh like the serial killer? Good to know." Piper said sarcastically.

"Those crimes weren't commuted by Sirius, he was wrongly accused." The first man said.

"Oh this just keeps getting better and _better._" Leo said under his breath.

"I'm Lupin by the way, Remus Lupin."

He smiled at us and held out his hand. We each shook it.

"Please, come this way, dinner has just ended but I'm sure Molly can concoct something for you." Sirius said, smiling again.

Mr. Weasley led us down the hall and into a slightly cluttered dinning room. Then off to one side was a very dusty looking living room were about fifteen people were all sat, most of them red heads.

"Hello everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the American Exchange Students who will be attending Hogwarts this year, but in the meantime, they're staying with us." Mr. Weasley announced.

He was met by silence as everyone sized us up.

**Harry's POV. **

I wasn't in the best of moods at the moment since I had just spent the last hour and a half being informed Dumbledore didn't seem to think I could cope with anything.

I heard the front door close quietly and then...

_'Filth! Dishonor to the name of black! Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors alike! Filth!' _

"Damn!" Sirius said and got up with Lupin to try and shut up Mrs. Black.

I heard Sirius and Lupin attempting to close the curtains but to no avail.

'_Shame on the house of black! MUDBLOODS! BLOODTRAITORS! FILTH IN MY HOUSE!' _

"Shut up!" Sirius shouted and there was a loud bang and the screaming stopped abruptly.

"I see you've met my mother." Sirius's voice said again.

"Lovely lady. Disowned me personally. None of the others got that kind of treatment. Especially Andromeda."

Tonks snickered at the sound of her mothers name.

"Sirius!" Snapped Lupin, "at least

try and be welcoming."

"Fine." Sirius snapped back.

"My name is Sirius, Sirius Black."

I wonder who these people were?

"Oh like the serial killer? Good to know."

Said a sarcastic girls voice, she sounded American. Certainly not British.

"Those crimes weren't commuted by Sirius, he was wrongly accused." Lupin said.

A boy muttered something under his breath which I couldn't hear. There was a slight pause before Lupin introduced himself,

"I'm Lupin by the way, Remus Lupin."

"Please, come this way, dinner has just ended but I'm sure Molly can concoct something for you." Sirius said.

There were footsteps and Mr. Weasley came into view through the kitchen area.

"Hello everyone, I'd like to introduce you to the American Exchange Students who will be attending Hogwarts this year, but in the meantime, they're staying with us." Mr. Weasley announced.

I gasped slightly as nine people walked through the doorway.

**How did you like it? It's a little shorter then my last one, sorry.**

**And it took a while to update because my first draft of this chapter I didn't like so I had to start all over again, and then I accidentally deleted all my progress after about 3000 words… luckily I was able to get back about 2500 of those words. **

**Oh and before I forget, here's a list of all the people that know who the demigods really are (in the wizarding world)**

**All the teachers at Hogwarts.**

**All of the Order of the Phoenix.**

**BUT NOT ANY STUDENTS AT HOGWARTS. **

**So yeah! Please review and stuff!**

**~AnnabethsJackson**


	3. Chapter 3 who even are they?

**A.N. **

**First off I'd like to appologize for the glitches in my last chapter. **

**One person pointed out to me that the note was in English so let's just say they read it in English but really it was in Greek. **

**I'll probably only be able to update 1-2 a week so I might make two days a week when I publish. **

**I'm gonna try and make them longer as well. **

**Also please review! It only takes a few seconds and makes my day brighter. **

**I appologize if there are any spelling mistakes, it's probably because I don't really proofread very carefully so my eyes skip over a letter or word that's out of place. **

**Sorry for such a long A.N!**

**Disclaimer: **

**All rights go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling. **

**R&R!**

**Harry's POV: **

I stared at the nine teenagers who had just walked in.

They all looked tall for their age and very fit.

A boy from the back stepped forward, he looked a bit scrawnier then the others.

His hair was black and curly. He looked like he was probably Hispanic descent.

"I'm the super-sizzed McShizzle, man!" He said, his voice had a Spanish and American twang to it, "I'm Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme, and the ladies _love_ a bad boy."

He flashed a piece sign.

The twins grinned wickedly at him, they were going to get along just fine.

A girl with golden-brown, curly hair and dark skin glared at him.

"_Leo!_" She said before stepping forward.

"Hazel Lévesque." She said, tipping her head slightly

She went to stand next to a big Asian boy who stepped forward.

"Frank Zhang." He announced and then stepped back to stand beside Hazel.

The next girl who walked forward was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen.

For a moment I thought she must be a Vela but then I remembered they have blonde hair.

Hers was chocolaty-brown, lots of little braids entwined with it along with a few feathers. Its length was choppy, almost like she was _trying_ to make herself seem less beautiful. Her eyes seemed to shimmer different colors as she smiled at us.

"Piper McLean." She said and went back to stand beside a boy with blonde hair, who stepped forward.

"Jason Grace." He said and winced slightly at his last name.

Then a very intimidating boy stepped forward with black hair. He wore a black aviators jacket, the only bit of color on him were the red eyes of the skull ring he was wearing.

His black eyes seemed to stare into your soul as he have the room a quick glance.

"Nico Di Angelo." He said and he sounded slightly Italian.

The next person to step forwards was a girl again, she looked like the sister of Nico.

She had black hair, which was cut in a punkish style; a silver tiara glowed slightly on her head. She wore a 'Death To Barbie' t-shirt along with a sliver jacket and black jeans.

Her eyes were an electric blue and seemed to crackle with glints of flashing light.

"Thalia." She said in a no-nonsense voice.

I wondered slightly why she didn't give her last name like all the others.

As though she knew what we were thinking she said, "I don't use my last name. For personal reasons."

Next, there was a girl with curly blonde hair and strikingly grey eyes. They looked like they were calculating every move in the room.

"Annabeth Chase." She said shortly.

Then last but not least was a boy who was a bit taller then Annabeth, who he was holding hands with.

He actually looked scarily like me.

His jet black hair stood on end in different places, like it refused to lie flat.

He had green eyes, but they weren't emerald green like mine, they were sea green. A bright flowing color that made me think of oceans and beaches.

But that was where the similarities ended.

He was tan just like the rest of them (except Nico and Thalia, that is.)

He obviously worked out because his arms were very muscly and the look in his eye matched a look I hadn't seen at first in Annabeth's, but now I could, a shattered look. It was odd to see it in such a happy looking face, but it was definitly there.

"Percy Jackson." He said and grinned broadly at us.

There was one thing that was the same in each and every one of them though. They all radiated emence power.

Mrs. Weasley stood up and walked over to them, beaming.

"Lovely to have you here dears! I'm Molly Weasley, please just call me Molly." She said and for a moment acted like she might hug them all but then thought better of it.

The boy named Nico grunted and then put his ear buds in.

_Rude,_ I thought.

I watched as Hermione glared in his direction before her gaze settled on Percy and Annabeth.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She said pointedly.

"Nice to meet you." Leo said with a wink.

Piper elbowed him in the ribs.

"Honestly Leo, you're such a flirt!"

"What? The ladies _love _me!" Leo protested.

"I'm Ron Weasley." Ron said and grinned nervously at them.

"Harry Potter." I said, wincing slightly.

I was expecting the usual gasp and eye flick to my forehead but the nine teenagers gave no recognition that my name was anything other then, well, a name.

"Harry Potter?... You know... Do you have any idea who that is?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Oh, we know." Thalia snapped and turned to Nico.

"Yo, emo. Try and be social for a minute before turning on Imagine Dragons."

Nico glared at her before turning back to staring at his shoes.

"Sorry about him." Jason said, jabbing his thumb at Nico, "he's a bit unfriendly."

"That, is an understatement and you know it." Thalia said and the others laughed.

"Hey! Be nice, he is my brother." Hazel said, but she gave a wink.

"_Brother?_" I asked. They looked completely different, physically and personality wise.

"Well, half brother anyway." Hazel said.

"Please, have a seat. Get to know everyone. I'll just whip up some food." Mrs. Weasley said and bustled off to the kitchen.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley, could you maybe add some blue food dye to mine?" Percy asked.

He gave no sign that this was an uncommon question.

Mrs. Weasley frowned for a moment.

"Sure, I suppose."

"Thank you." Percy said, smiling slightly at her.

The girl Annabeth shot him a glare and he shrugged.

They all went to sit down and somehow Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Jason all got squished between Ron, Hermione, and me.

"Oh for gods' sake!" Annabeth said and scooted over so she was on Percy's lap.

I felt a slight twinge in my stomach. Jealousy? No. More like envy. That, or slight disgust that two fifteen year olds were acting like a married couple.

Hermione was staring at them in a puzzled way, probably thinking along the same lines as me.

"You get used to the PDA after a while." Thalia said, giving Annabeth and Percy a glare, which they ignored.

"Thalia is a complete relationship freak. Can't stand them." Percy said, grinning at her.

"Kelp head!" She said wickedly.

"Pinecone face!" He shot back.

"Fish Head!"

"Sparky!"

"Sorry, but what are those names for?" Ron asked.

"Personal matters that we now laugh about." Percy said.

Thalia muttered something about how Pinecone trees were no laughing matter.

"So what's Hogwarts like?" Annabeth said and Percy gave a cough which was obviously a disguised snort of laughter.

Hermione's confused face instantly turned to one of slight dislike.

I began a long talk about Hogwarts and the different houses and how we were sorted.

By the end of it Percy's eyes had glazed over, Jason's mouth was slightly open, and Thalia seemed completely lost. Annabeth on the otherhand, looked like she'd memorized everything I'd said.

"What school do you go to in America?"

Asked Hermione suspiciously.

"St. Brunners Academy for the Magically Gifted." Annabeth said.

Hermione frowned slightly, then nodded.

They all finished eating and soon after that Mrs. Weasley said we had to go to bed.

"All right then, I think it's time for bed." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Girls you'll be with Ginny and Hermione, boys you'll all be in a different room from the other boys because there are just to many of you."

Annabeth coughed slightly and shot Percy a glance. In that second you could tell they seemed to have had a whole conversation.

"Um Mrs. Weasley... Me and Percy, um, we need to sleep together..." She trailed off awkwardly.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up on her forehead, I was surprised when Mrs. Weasley nodded.

"Oh yes, of course, sorry Dears I forgot.

Just follow me this way you two." Annabeth and Percy got up and I noticed they hadn't stopped touching each other in some way all night, they were either clinging to the others hand or Annabeth was sat on Percy.

They left the room leaving a trail of either stares or slight smiles behind them.

Piper walked over to Jason and frowned.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" She asked in a whisper I could tell I wasn't intended to overhear.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They can often calm down afterwards." He answered.

Calm down? I sure hope he didn't mean what I thought he meant.

"I think it's worse when they're away from home." She said and he nodded.

"You're probably right but we'll know in the morning. Come on." He answered and they stood up, holding hands.

"Thank you for dinner and everything, everyone." Jason said and smiled.

Piper grinned, "it was lovely, I'm

Going to go up to bed. Ginny, would you mind showing me?"

Ginny nodded and got up.

Piper gave Jason a quick kiss on the lips and then walked out, following Ginny up the steps.

Hazel got up and kissed Frank on the cheek. She too, followed Ginny.

Thalia gave them all a glare and left as well.

Hermione stayed seated along with us.

"I think I'll go up too. Would you mind showing us, Ron?" Jason asked.

Ron nodded politely and got up.

Nico, Frank, and Leo got up as well.

I watched as Ron led them out of the room and up the stairs.

He returned soon after and sat back down with us.

One by one the order members filed out until it was just Ron, Hermione, and I.

"I've never heard of that school!" Hermione burst out.

"Just because you haven't heard of it doesn't mean it doesn't exist." Ron pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Did you notice how they seemed to radiate power?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was freaky." Ron agreed.

"And the shattered look in Percy and Annabeth's eyes." I said.

Ron and Hermione looked confused, maybe I _was _the only one who had noticed it.

"And the way they seemed to never let go of each other. They seem very relationship advanced for fifteen year olds." Hermione said skeptically.

"Well, I for one, am going to die if I don't go to sleep. So I'm going to bed." Ron yawned.

Hermione smiled slightly.

"Me too, tell me if you hear anything in the night. I'll watch over the girls while I'm getting ready for bed."

"Good luck with that." I said, and with that, we all went off to bed.

**Percy's POV. **

Me and Annabeth got up.

I was glad she had spoken up about us needing each other in the night, I would have if she didn't but still, it was a touchy subject. I could tell that Hermione girl didn't approve.

Oh well, it's not like I needed any approval from anyone.

Not even the rivalry between Athena and Poseidon or a bottomless pit of death (ok so it wasn't bottomless) could keep me away from my Wise Girl.

Mrs. Weasley led us up a flight of stairs and down a hallway, we stopped at a door that read, on a very dust wooden plaque 'guest bedroom no. 3'

She opened the door, inside was a queen-sized four-poster bed with green and silver hangings.

It smelled slightly musty; the wardrobe had a thin layer of dust on it.

Mrs. Weasley waved her wand and a large amount of dust rose from the bed and floor into a waste-paper-basket in the corner.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." I said politely, my nerves were even worse now then they had been this morning before the plane ride. I could feel the nightmares pressing in on me, calling me into a pain filled night of endless sorrow and suffering.

"That's ok, dears. If you need anything just make sure and call. And I hope you sleep well." She smiled sadly and close the door behind her.

I walked over to the bedside table and flicked on the old lamp that was on it.

A faint golden glow emanated from it, giving the dark room a small amount of light.

I opened my bag, which I had brought up with me, and grabbed my toothbrush and comb.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and attempted to brush my hair.

When I was finished I walked out and let Annabeth have a turn.

I stripped down so I was only in my boxers and climbed in bed.

My thoughts drifted to Camp Halfblood.

Because of the five hour time change it was probably about six o'clock at night there, some campers would probably be playing around in the lake, others (*cough* *cough* the Aphrodite cabin *cough*) would be dolling themselves up for dinner.

My thoughts were interrupted as Annabeth crawled in bed beside me.

She was wearing a tank top and shorts, her hair pulled back in it's usual ponytail.

She smiled at me nervously before climbing under the covers and wresting her cheek on my chest.

I put my arm around her and turned so I could switch off the light.

I kissed her forehead lightly.

"Goodnight."

"Night, I love you."

"I love you too." I answered with a smile.

But I didn't close my eyes, I didn't intend on it either. I was scared to sleep.

And I was scared of Annabeth going to sleep as well, I was scared of the nightmares that would overtake her if she did, I was scared of the moment when she started to cry out. I was scared of seeing the most important person in the world to me so broken and fragile.

I sat there for about an hour before I felt Annabeth's breathing become slow and gentle. She was asleep.

I sat there, with my arm around her, pressing her warm body as close to mine as I could.

My other hand drummed a inconsistent beat on the covers.

It was somewhere around three in the morning when I felt Annabeth begin to quiver.

I sat up imidiatly and began to shake her gently.

"Annabeth," I whispered, "Annabeth please wake up. Please wake up."

My voice wavered as her first whimper escaped her lips.

I felt my heart break in two.

She let out a loud scream that made me want to sob, but I couldn't.

I wouldn't let myself.

I had to wake her up.

"Annabeth, please it's not real, just memories."

She screamed again, and then her hand gripped mine.

My jaw unclenched slightly as I sat up fully and pulled her into my arms.

She cried into my chest as I held her close.

"It's ok Annabeth, no one is going to get you. You're safe now."

I felt her nod slightly.

By the way she was gripping my right hand I had a feeling I knew what she had been having a nightmare about.

"Was it the minitour?" I asked quietly.

"Percy, is your hand ok?" She whispered.

"It's fine Annabeth, remember Apollo healed it."

She quivered and continued to cry as I held her as close as humanly possible without welding her to me.

When we fell into that hell hole, Gaea had captured us for sacrifices, but, she had captured us a day to early before she wanted us killed.

So, she'd allowed half the monsters in Tartarus to torture us until she was ready.

As long as we were conscious and alive, she was happy.

It hadn't been the pain that had been the most horrible, it had been having to watch each other get wounded, more broken and listening to the others screams as the monsters whipped, broke, and cursed us.

There was one point when the Minatour (having a special dislike towards me after I beat that Bacon-Face twice) had broken all the fingers in my sword hand, one by one.

I remembered attempting not to scream, feeling my body writhe beneath me. But I couldn't scream, I knew that would hurt Annabeth more then watching me writhe on the ground as he clicked my fingers out of place.

"I love you Annabeth, it's ok. Everything will be... Just fine." I paused and held onto her tightly.

She was shaking violently as she struggled to gulp air through the tortured sobs that wracked her body.

There was a soft knock on the door that made me and Annabeth flinch horribly.

**Annabeth's POV.**

I couldn't stop myself from shaking and sobbing. They escaped my lips as Percy clung to me like I was the only thing grounding him to earth, I knew he was for me.

There was a soft knock on the door and Percy and I both flinched.

"Come in." Percy said in a quiet, broken voice.

The door opened slightly and Frank stood in the door way, his hair tousled over his face.

Sweet Frank, even though he had physically changed, to me he was still the same flustered kid I had helped with Chinese handcuffs just a few months ago.

"Everything ok?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Yes Frank, it's fine, thank you." Percy answered.

I struggled slightly to force down another sob that was threatening to overtake me as Frank nodded and closed the door.

"Shh, it's ok, Annabeth, let it out." Percy said gently.

I released my breath and immediately my body convulsed in a sob.

It was the kind of crying where you don't think you can stop, your body just shakes without you even being able to control it, you gasp for breath in between them, they're like wave after wave of endless giant hiccups wracking your entire body until you can't do anything except listen to Percy's words of comfort as he himself holds down sorrow.

Eventually I felt myself drift off into sleep, still quivering with Percy's arms wrapped protectively around me.

The next morning dawned with bright sunlight streaming through the grungy window; you could make out particles of dust floating in the air.

I sat up and looked down at Percy's sleeping form beneath me, his black hair was scrunched up all around his face and the faint line of a dried tear ran down his right cheek.

It made me feel bad about the night before.

He was always so caught up in helping me recover from a nightmare or a flashback I often forgot he was just as damaged and broken as me.

Percy needed me as a support just as much as I needed him.

Together, we hold up the other.

I could feel the muscles in my face trying to smile, but I couldn't. Last nights memories were to fresh and sharp.

Percy's eyes flickered open.

One of his hands reached over and grabbed mine.

"Morning, Wise Girl." He whispered.

"Morning, Seaweed Brain." I answered and bent down to gave him a kiss.

He responded immediately to the kiss.

His arms wrapped around me as my hands knitted in his black hair, making it even more tangly.

He pulled away to look at me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too, Percy. I'm sorry about last-" I began to try and apologize but he shut me up with a kiss.

"I swear to all the gods, Annabeth, if you try and apologize for nightmares or flashbacks again I will personally keep you in my arms and kiss you all day long." He said as he pulled away.

I nodded and looked down, Percy had no idea how much he kept me alive, day after day. I would have died ten times over without my Seaweed brain.

**A.N. **

**How'd ya like it? **

**Sorry I know this chapter was a little boring and a little rushed but I really wanted to update, the next one will be interesting and contain even MORE couple fluff. **

**IMPORTANT MUST READ!:**

**Ok so I've decided I'll try and update twice a week on Wednesdays and Sundays:) **

**Thanks for almost 14 reviews! **

**20?!**

**Ily guys and thanks for reading. **

**It makes my day.**

**Also just so you know, I don't mean to make Annabeth seem more weak then Percy, I just haven't gotten to his nightmares/flashbacks *grins evilly* **

**OH AND EVEN MORE IMPORTANTLY: **

**A lot of this chapter was inspired by the amazing crossover fanfiction 'heroes at Hogwarts' because I'm in complete love with her story. **

**So yeah please don't scream at me!1!1!**

**Oops this is so long. **

**Review!**

**-AnnabethsJackson.**


	4. Chapter 4 good looks and bad dreams

**A.N. **

**Ok so actually I don't have time to write 3,000+ words in three days... Maybe I will only update on Sundays. **

**So yeah sorry oops. **

**This chapter might be a little more eventful...? Idk. **

**Anywayyyyyyy thanks for 17 reviews! **

**Please keep reviewing because I really wanna know how I'm doing etc. **

**Thanks everyone for your continued support, it's amazing. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I own everything. **

**Percy: No... No, you really don't. **

**Me: *hides face in shame* maybe I just-**

**Annabeth: nope. **

**Me: I came up with-**

**Leo: forget it, you don't have enough creativity. **

**Me: FINE OK! HAPPY?! I own none of Percy Jackson or Harry potter! **

**The seven: for the love of gods! Thank you! Finally. **

**R&R! **

**Harry's POV. **

I woke up the next morning with a serious case of bed head.

My black hair stood on end all over my head along with several strands falling across my face.

I groaned as I got up and walked over to the small and rickety bathroom that connected to Ron's room.

Ron was still buried in his covers, grunting loudly in his sleep.

Snoring could be heard from the two other beds that Fred and George inhabited.

All you could see were tufts of read hair sticking up from the covers.

After I brushed my teeth and attempted on my hair I walked over and shook Ron awake, who consequently waked me in the face with a pillow.

"Come on Ron!" I snapped and went back to the bathroom to try and brush back down the bits of hair that had come up again in Ron's state of tired-subconscious-pillow-murdering.

Ron mumbled something about unfair treatment of hard workers and how spiders shouldn't be in charge of running businesses and fell back asleep.

Deciding that Ron was obviously a lost cause, I walked down to the kitchen.

Mrs. Weasley was already cooking breakfast; Jason and Hazel were already up as well.

Jason's hair was neatly combed with a side part; his eyes still had the traces of sleep in them though.

Hazels brown curly hair frizzed around her shoulders and she yawned loudly as I walked in.

"Morning, Harry dear. Sleep well?" Mrs. Weasley asked and dished some eggs, bacon, and toast into a plate, which came whizzing over from a cabinet on the wall.

"Fine thanks." I said, although if I was being honest I hadn't actually had a good nights sleep. It had been purged by a revisit to the graveyard from last year, when I watched Voldemort return and then fought him, but it was a touchy subject for me. Especially with these new people around, who I still wasn't sure I could trust.

I sat down across from Jason who got up to get some breakfast.

Hazel smiled at me, her face lit up in a way I wasn't sure I had totally noticed the night before.

"Morning, Harry." She said and drummed her fingers on the table.

"Morning." I answered and applied some tomato sauce to my eggs.

Just then Frank came down the stairs, muttering to himself.

He looked slightly worried and immediately Hazel stood up.

"What's wrong?" She asked nervously, glancing over at me.

"I think they were worse last night." He whispered back urgently.

Her slightly nervous expression turned to one of great concern in a matter of seconds.

She motioned over to the end of the table farthest from me, and they sat down, heads together, conversing silently.

I glared at them suspiciously for a minute before going back to my eggs.

I heard a loud thunk from upstairs and a moment later Ron came down the stairs with his shirt on back-to-front.

"Morning Ron." Said Mrs. Weasley and dished him some eggs.

"Morning Mum." He answered and sat down next to me.

"Morning Ron, Harry." Jason said and smiled slightly at us.

"Morning." Ron and me said duly.

Nico and Thalia came down next, arguing about whose dad was more awesome.

About fifteen minutes later everyone but Annbeth and Percy were downstairs eating breakfast, Ron was on his third.

Piper was making friendly conversation with Mrs. Weasley, Hermione was suspiciously glaring at Jason as we told him about quidditch, and Hazel, Frank, and Leo were being taught how to play exploding snap by Fred and George.

I glanced up as Percy and Annbeth entered the room.

My fork fell from my hand with a clatter as it reached my plate.

"Bloody hell..." Ron said quietly.

**Hermione's POV. **

I stared at Annbeth and Percy in disbelief, their appearances convinced me completely they hadn't done anything 'improper' the night before.

They both were slightly grey in the face, Percy's eyes-unlike the night before-were a dull stormy green; Annbeth's eyes droop slightly.

They didn't look tired. They looked _exhausted_. They looked so frail for one moment I was tempted to stand up and help them walk.

It was like they hadn't slept in days, maybe even weeks. It was completely terrifying to imagine that just yesterday these two teenagers had radiated such a power that it had been scary to talk to them.

Now they just looked like they needed several dozen naps. Preferably on a bed made of clouds.

"Yes?" Percy asked, finally meeting our eyes, everyone had gone silent.

"You look like you've been to hell and back!" Ron stuttered.

The effect of that simple saying was surprising, Percy tensed up and his eyes glazed over, Annabeth recoiled into him, clutching his shirt with her fists.

Immediately the others stood up.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley for the breakfast." Piper said, she managed to shove a smile on her face. She whipped round and glared at Ron, her normally colorful eyes seemed to turn black as she glared at him.

He recoiled like Annabeth had and whimpered slightly.

She turned around and helped Annabeth up, while Jason grabbed Percy's arm.

They all walked off into a corner.

I watched as Piper muttered things to them, almost like orders.

Percy was shaking his head repeatedly and I could hear Annabeth mumbling things.

"What'd I do?" Ron asked in a slightly high-pitched voice.

"I second that." Fred said as George placed the last card on the deck and it exploded with a bang.

I shook my head; "we'll just have to keep an eye on them."

Forty-five minutes later Ron was still shaking slightly and attempting to hide his gangly body behind my smaller one every time Piper was in sight.

Mrs. Weasley had rushed us all off to clean the drawing room, it had doxies in it apparently.

We were given a spray that killed them.

Percy and Annabeth were looking stony faced as they sprayed.

Piper was still glaring at Ron every chance she got, Ron would weakly smile back and she would roll her eyes.

It was safe to say though, that spraying the doxies was-no matter how disgusting- satisfying, and soon there were so few left that Mrs. Weasley let us have a lunch break.

Percy and Annabeth sat near us, along with Piper and Jason; the others were at the other end of the table near Lupin and Bill.

I smiled at Percy and Annabeth, Annabeth returned it, Percy glowered at his plate like he wanted to smash it.

**Jason's POV. **

I couldn't believe the idiocy of that kid Ron! He just _had_ to say the word 'hell' in front of them, right after they were emotionally wrecked because of the nightmares.

Frank had told the others and me in that flustered way of his about how he had walked in on Percy and Annbeth the night before, he said Percy's shirt was off and that there had been scars all over his body, like he had been tortured or something. **(A.N. I know you're probably thinking 'but they're in fifteen year old bodies' but some scars can never be removed #deep) **

I glanced over at them, Annabeth was smilling slightly at Percy who seemed to be controlling the doxie sprayers, they must have water in them.

I rolled my eyes, I used to be jealous of Percy, he had survived a war, he won in a shower of glory, and to top it all off he is the most powerful living demigod. But I had decided I didn't _want_ that. Every day I watched as Percy got crushed under the expectations of all the gods and all the camp members, without a break, or a gift from the gods, sure they favored him a tad since he'd saved the world twice, but not much more then the next guy.

I could never survive under so much pressure; I quite admire how strong Percy was.

Hades himself said that any of the gods would have gone crazy if they had gone through what Percy and Annabeth had.

I heard a yelp and whipped round to see that Mrs. Weasley had sat on a bag of rats, everyone else looked surprised, Annabeth and Percy looked on the brink of a break down, but Nico was sniggering quietly to himself in a corner.

I shot him a glare and he shut up.

"Let's just take a break from lunch!" Mrs. Weasley shouted in an exasperated tone.

I couldn't blame her, sitting on a pile of old dead rats did _not_ sound like a cup of tea.

I walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

We each grabbed some sandwiches that Mrs. Weasley had conjoured up after a few minutes of furious wand waving and lettuce flying about.

I sat at one end with Piper, Percy, and Annabeth, closer to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, while Leo, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, and Nico sat at the other.

I could tell they didn't like us, especially Hermione; she looked like a frizzy haired version of Annabeth, smart and calculating.

Ron seemed to just be scared of us, and Harry seemed suspicious, but willing to believe we wouldn't axe murder him in his sleep.

Percy seemed to be punishing himself for acting so weak that morning and was refusing to eat anything; eventually Annabeth coaxed him to have a few small bites though.

She seemed grumpy, too, but thankfully she was willing to eat, otherwise we'd have a small famine on our hands.

We spent the next few hours cleaning out various rooms.

In one we found a bunch of old junk, one of those items being a locket, Hazel actually screamed when she touched it and it went flying.

Everyone jumped as we looked at her; usually she was the calmest of us all.

"It's so dark!" She screeched and we threw it in the trash bag.

**A.N. **

**I know I know I know! Weird place to end it, still I'm really, really sorry about not updating.**

**I'm really busy etc.**

**Also a little sad about how little reviews I got for my last chapter but oh well.**

**Thanks everyone I'm so grateful for your continued support! **

**I promise next weeks chapter will be longer and more interesting.**

**Kind of at a loss of where this story is going, but I really want to continue it SOOO yeah.**

**Also I'm thinking of posting my fanfiction of Johanna Mason (thg) story of how she survived the games and stuff that I've been working on for the past few months.**

**Tell me if you'd like to hear it!**

**I'm really quite happy with it and holy crapppppp this is a long A.N. So I'm gonna shutup now:) **

**And again I got sevral ideas from the story Heroes At Hogwarts fanfiction so yeah.**

**Bye guys! Ily!**

**-AnnabethsJackson.**


	5. Chapter 5 lists, lightning, and lovebird

**A.N. **

**Hi everyone!**

**How are you? I'm good:) **

**Happy to suddenly be inspired to write more at 11:52PM...**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Percy jackson or Harry potter or any of the characters within those books. This is a FANfiction. **

**Harry's POV. **

I was hyperventilating.

My hearing was the next morning.

I hadn't had much time to fret over it, what with the exchange students and all, but now the force of the pure terror that tomorrow would decide my fate on if I returned to Hogwarts came crashing down on me.

It was dark outside; everyone was sitting around in armchairs doing different things.

Piper and Jason were cuddled up on the couch playing some sort of thumb war, Leo being taught how to play exploding snap by the twins.

Hazel and Nico were talking quietly in a corner, Nico looked dead serious, Hazel looked like she was trying not to laugh.

Frank was being taught exploding snap by the twins, Thalia wasn't even in the room, Percy and Annabeth were hugging silently on a sofa, her face was buried in the crook of his neck and his face was scrunched up as he whispered things in her ear.

It made me wonder even more what the two teenagers had been through to make them so desperately need each others company.

I got up from watching Fred and George tell Leo where to put the next card and walked over to them.

I sat down and glanced over, I felt sure I saw them wince as I sat, almost as though the slight movement of the sofa had done something to their quiet ego.

Percy sat up straighter and glanced over at me; he gave me a slight smile before turning his attention back to Annabeth.

"Come on Annabeth, I promise I checked ten times over, no spiders."

I frowned; maybe Ron wasn't the only one with a deathly fear of spiders in the house.

Annabeth nodded slowly, her large owl grey eyes peered over Percy's shoulder at me.

Her eyes twinkled in the dim light, I could see a thin water line of tears in them.

I looked away, I suddenly felt like I was intruding apon some moment they were having. Like I was invading a privacy I shouldn't have invaded.

I felt a tremor in the sofa and looked over.

Annabeth was drying her eyes quickly and scooting over so she was no longer sitting on Percy, but their hands were still clasped tightly.

"Hey," Percy said, giving me a grin.

It was weird how quickly he could go from such a happy person, to borderline emotionally unstable in a matter of seconds.

Annabeth forced a small smile on her face.

I smiled back, unsure of how to act around them.

"Are you ok?" I asked Annabeth, I felt awkward asking a question I felt was personal but it slipped out before I could stop it.

She frowned and Percy immediately kissed her on the cheek reassuringly.

"Better, thanks." She answered, it wasn't a snap but it was deffinitly ending the conversation.

I nodded slightly.

Piper came over at that moment and plopped herself down in between Percy and me I tried not to find this rude.

"Percy, Annabeth, are you ok?" She asked, her tone of voice was commanding in a sweet way, I found myself wanting to answer her.

"Don't you dare Piper McLean." Percy snapped, I wondered vaguely how he could snap at such a beautiful person.

Piper gave a tutting noise in the back if her throat.

"We're fine, Piper. Thank you." Annabeth answered, with a genuine smile.

"Good." Piper said, and her face relaxed.

She stood up and walked back over to Jason.

"How are you, Harry? I heard you've had a tough couple of months." Percy said, his voice was gentle in a way it hadn't heard except for a few moments ago when he was talking to Annabeth, I didn't like his tone, it sounded broken and like he was trying to uncover the last bit of hope in the world.

"Fine... I guess. It's kind of personal." I answered, I couldn't trust them enough to tell them my whole life story, it was only the second day.

Percy smiled, "I understand."

I felt like snapping 'no one does' but the ever-shattered look in Percy's eyes told me that he did understand.

Percy glanced at Annabeth.

"Bed?" He asked gently.

She nodded.

He stood up and held out his hand for her, she took it and they walked across the room, muttering their goodbyes to everyone as they exited.

Thalia barged down the stairs, obviously fuming.

I felt a heat in the room that hadn't been there before she entered.

The air seemed to crackle slightly, as though the ozone levels had shot up.

"I'm going to freaking murder her!" She snapped as she stormed across the room and threw herself down next to Jason.

"Oh no what's she done now?" He asked dubiously.

"She's only told me that I owe her ten drachma for missing the duel we had planed, but also that her Ladyships huntresses have come to stay for gods' knows why and are demanding to see me!" She fumed.

"Thalia I'm sure she's just pranking you, why don't you send a message to her Ladyship, asking if the rumors are true?"

Piper suggested.

"Yeah, and get blown up, smart idea Piper." Thalia said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh yes, because her Ladyship would _obviously_ blow up her favorite... Wizard... For asking a question." Said Jason, pausing at the word 'wizard.'

I frowned slightly.

Thalia groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I'll give her a dule." She muttered under her breath and stood up.

"I'm going to bed. So I can plot how I'm going to kill Clarisse." And with that, she left the room, instantly the temperature returned to normal.

"She's such a drama queen. Just like her father." Nico muttered.

I glanced over at Hermione, who was starring at the doorway where Thalia had exited, a puzzled frown on her face.

"I'm going up to brush my teeth... Harry Ron?" She said, we took this as a que to get up and listen to her vent about how 'unordinary' the teenagers were, although I had to admit I was starting to agree with her.

The three of us walked up the stairs and into Ron's room.

"Ok, I'm making a list, this is too weird." Hermione said, twisting her hands together nervously.

She left to get a piece of parchment and a quill from her room and quickly returned.

She set the inkbottle and quill down on Ron's desk and began to write.

When she was finished she shoved the paper under Ron and mines noses.

_Reasons why they are suspicious: _

_1. They burn parts of their food_. **(A.N. I know I haven't said that specifically but let's say it's happened) **

_2. They radiate power. _

_3. Thalia talked about murdering like it was an everyday activity. _

_4. The temprature seems to rise when Thalia's angry._

_5. Percy and Annabeth seem to emotionally need each other. _

_6. Thalia was talking about 'her Ladyship' could it be their headmistress?_

I nodded, all were reasonable, and all seemed like they could have a simple answer.

There was a knock on the door.

I opened it, Percy stood there, his hair ruffled up slightly, he was wearing some sweatpants and an orange t-shirt that had some letters on it in a different language.

"I was wondering if you had any toothpaste, I've run out." He asked, stifling a yawn.

I nodded and ran to get mine out of the bathroom.

"Just bring it back when you're done." I said and handed it to him.

"Will do, thanks a bunch." He answered and I closed the door behind him.

"For the love of Merlin's pants Hermione don't add 'asks for toothpaste' to the list or we might sound paranoid." Ron said and even Hermione chuckled.

I felt a heavy weight in my stomach, thinking about tomorrow's hearing.

No matter what Fudge or the daily prophet (or as Ron had started calling it, the daily piece of lies that waste your time.) said, Voldemort was back, and getting stronger, as the ever present prickle of my scar pointed out.

**A.N. **

**I feel so terrible, I promised a longer and more interesting chapter and I think it really is a lot more boring and even shorter then my last... SORRY! **

**Anyway thanks so much for 40 follows and 25 reviews! **

**You guys are awesome:) **

**Next chapter I will %100 make longer and more interesting, even if I have to stay up all night to do so. **

**I'm kind of just trying to rush past Harry's hearing and then time skip to the morning of their departure to hogwarts, then it will get more interesting, although I'm still not sure about the plot all the way.**

**Also I want to make some of the other characters have a more main appearance in the story, Nico, Hazel, and Leo will appear more, maybe even *dramatic music* have their own POV next chapter! **

**Alright guys, good night and thanks for reading this. **

**-AnnabethsJackson. **


	6. Chapter 6 basically a lot of breakfast

**A.n.**

**Hello everyone.**

**Thanks so much for 35 reviews!**

**That's insane!**

**Love you all.**

**AND WTF GUYS 40 FAVORITES? 40 WHOLE PEOPLE HAVE LOOKED AT MY STORY AND DECIDED THEY WANT TO READ MORE! THATS TOTALLY WICKED OMG.**

**R&R! **

**Percy's POV.**

I woke up the next morning bright and early; the sun was just beginning to rise.

I glanced over at Annabeth whose head was resting on my chest.

Her blonde hair was plastered to her face with a mixture of sweat and tears from the night before.

My hair was in a similar condition.

I slipped out from under her and went to the bathroom to shower.

It was an enjoyable half hour of controlling the water to make myself wet and then drying off instantly.

After that, I went downstairs, deciding that Annabeth deserved more sleep.

I walked into the kitchen, expecting so see no one there since it was still very early, instead I was surprised to find Mrs. Weasley, Remus Lupin, who for some reason had a name that meant 'wolf wolf' in Latin, and Harry Potter.

Harry seemed very closed off, but he also seemed willing to talk to us and be within reason.

Ron just seemed plain terrified, and Hermione seemed like we would have to save her life at least ten times before she believed we weren't about to brutally murder her.

I suppose the fact that we carried disguised weapons made it hard for me to blame her for being on edge.

"Morning." I said and grabbed a slice of toast from a plate full.

Harry was as white as a sheet and not touching his toast at all.

"Hearing today right?" I asked as I took a swig of orange juice.

Harry nodded and drummed his fingers on the edge of the table.

"I bet you'll be fine, believe me I've been in tighter situations." I said, forcing a grin.

I shook my head.

"And I'm still here..." I trailed off at the confused expression on Harry's face.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch fish!" I joked and took the last bite of toast.

I heard footsteps walking down the hall and turned to see Annabeth walking in, her hair slightly more brushed then before, wearing a robe and slippers.

She walked over to me and put her hands on the back of my chair, giving a slight yawn.

"Morn-" she gasped as another yawn overwhelmed her, "-ning." She finished.

"Morning, Love." I answered and smiled up at her.

She smiled at me and then at Harry.

"Morning Harry." She said.

"Morning." Harry answered and went back to fiddling with his toast.

"Percy, the hot water in the shower is all gone." Annabeth said and gave me a slight wink.

I rolled my eyes, apparently I could convince the water to be warm or something.

I stood up.

"Then I guess I have to heat it up." I attempted a sly smirk but Annabeth kissed me before I could.

Harry glanced up and then looked down again, blushing furiously.

Annabeth grabbed my hand and we walked out of the kitchen.

"Is the water really not warm? I didn't take that long of a shower."

"Yeah it's totally fine actually."

"You are way to good at lying."

"In case you haven't noticed, my lying has gotten us out of way to many life threatening situations so I'd be thankful if I were you, because let's face it, you suck at lying."

"Gee thanks, Annabeth." I said and before she could come up with a witty remark, I kissed her.

Not the slight gentle pecks we gave each other around people, because frankly our relationship was none of their business, but it was strong and pure and Annabeth. **(A.N. That sound you just heard, that was me crying my eyes out about how adorable they are.) **

She pulled away and smiled at me as I opened the door to our room.

"After you." I said and she walked in.

I lay down on the bed and she walked over to join me.

She sat down and returned to her usual position with her head on my chest.

"I miss camp." She whispered.

"Me too." I answered and shook my head, "but I think it's good for us, to be helping someone else. We can't just save the world for ourselves all the time. That would be selfish." I joked.

"Yeah Percy, extremely selfish." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

She leaned in and kissed me again.

The feel of her lips gave me a joy no one else in the world could have possibly brought me.

She pulled away and sat up.

I gave a weak noise of complaint but she merely smiled at me.

"Later." She said and went to go take her shower.

When she was finally done with her shower, we walked downstairs.

The second round of breakfast was ready and I was in no rush to not get some.

Harry and Mr. Weasley weren't there anymore so I figured they must be at the Ministry, or whatever that place was called, where Harry was having his hearing.

"Morning, Dears." Mrs. Weasley said.

She reminded me painfully of my mother, the same air of goodness and the need to throttle you in a hug every other moment.

"Morning." Annabeth greeted with a cheery smile.

"I was thinking, tomorrow morning we could use flu powder to get to Diagon Alley. Sound good? You all need your wands and other supplies, Ron, Harry, and Hermione need books and new robes."

"Alright." Thalia said from across the table, before we had time to answer.

I sat down next to her with Annabeth clinging to my hand.

"Morning Pinecone Face." I said brightly.

"Oh shut up." She muttered.

"Hey Percy, Fred, George, Ginny and I were gonna' go down to the field and play some Quidditch, wanna come?" Ron asked.

I frowned slightly, "Quiditch?"

Annabeth elbowed me in the gut, "don't you _ever_ listen? Chiron told us it's the wizard sport, they play it on brooms, _obviously_ you can't do it. Your uncle would _literally_ kill you." She whispered.

I cringed at the idea of being up in the air.

"Yeah no... Sorry. I um can't." I said shortly.

The smile faltered on Ron's face for a moment.

"Yeah, yeah ok."

I smiled.

"Thanks though."

Fred and George sent me a death glare, which I ignored.

**Nico's POV. **

I sat outside in a shadowy corner.

It was the place I often stayed at in this house.

Everywhere was so busy, and everyone seemed so full of unnatural defeat but somehow they found the time to be extraordinarily annoyingly happy.

I couldn't stand being in my room either because Leo had taken to making things in there, and I had to always hold the finished project while he did the last touch ups (which usually involved a blow torch and a lot of swearing.)

I sighed and moved my finger along the dirt, swirling up the deepest shadows with a swish of my finger.

I glared out over the fields of countryside.

I had to admit, it was beautiful.

But it could do with a bit more black...

I sighed again, whenever I saw something beautiful I was reminded of two things, the most common being Bianca, my dead sister who had gone on a quest with Percy when she was eleven **(A.N. I think she was eleven)** and never returned.

The second of which, being Percy himself.

I didn't think about him often, I had moved on with my life, but there was a small part of me that would always hate his guts for being so cool.

But I was glad he had Annabeth.

I was glad he had someone who truly made him happy; I could see it in his eyes. I had always known about his love for her, possibly even before he did himself.

He wasn't very good at being emotionless.

I heard footsteps and immediately sunk myself into the shadows.

Fred, George, Ron, and then girl who looked like them... Jenny? No Ginny. Walked out of the house.

"And then he just said no!" The Ron boy blurted out angrily.

"I'm sure Percy has a reason for not wanting to fly, not everyone likes it Ron." Ginny answered.

"I'm gonna sit this one out." One of the twins, maybe George, said.

"Agree to agree." The other one - probably Fred - said.

My eyes traveled over them.

They were all wearing some dorky red robe with numbers on it and clutching... Oh hell no, broomsticks? What was this? The national sweeping competition?

A small pinprick of memory swirled in my head.

_"They play a sport on brooms, it's called Quidditch." Chiron informed us_.

I have _got_ see this, I have to see them flying on brooms. It's going to look insane.

And in red dresses too.

I crept up behind them, making sure to skip from one shadow of a tree to the next.

They reached a small clearing with a shed in a corner and a few chickens pecking around.

They all mouthed their brooms and kicked off from the ground.

I groaned as I watched them fly about, no wonder Percy had said no.

Being a child of the big three, flying wasn't in my best interests either but Percy had it worst.

Something about flying without permission when he was twelve.

Boy, Zeus sure did hold grudges.

Fred and George seemed fairly good at flying, Ginny seemed good too, the Ron boy also seemed good but in a very unsure way.

For a while they all just threw a ball around between them and then they started chasing it around the clearing.

Their red robes flapped happily in the wind and it was all I could do to keep from laughing.

They looked just as silly as I had hoped.

I had to get Thalia for this.

She would literally die.

That would be nice.

I snuck back the way I had come to go and get her.

I went back into the house quietly.

Thalia was sitting in an armchair. Her eyes were fluttering slightly.

I walked up and poked her gently in the ribs.

In a second I was faced with a towering and enraged-just-woken-from-nap Thalia.

Which was not a pretty sight.

After several minutes of repeated death threats and 'don't-make-me-call-your-father,' I finally calmed her down enough to lead her out to the small clearing.

When we got there it was all I could do to stop her from laughing her head off.

She was pretty impressed with the whole 'flying cleaning supplies' but also seemed a little worried about them being in the air.

After about an hour of them flying around, they flew to the ground and dismantled their brooms.

Thalia and I quickly hurried back to the house in disguise of the shadows.

**Percy's POV.**

I was sitting on the couch with Annabeth when the door flew open.

Mr. Weasley walked in with a beaming Harry, he must have succeeded in his trial.

After the endless congratulating and patting on the back and ice cream, finally it was over. Harry sat down and had a conversation with Hermione and Ron while Annabeth, Leo, Nico, Thalia, and I attempted a game of exploding snap.

"Alright everyone. I think it's time we all went off to bed, we need to be up bright and early in order to make it to Diagon Alley in time to do all our shopping." Mrs. Wealey announced.

I traipsed upstairs with Annabeth. Wondering tiredly what excitements the next day would bring.

The next morning I awoke to the sound of frantic shouting and yelling from downstairs. I sat up and looked down at Annabeth.

She was smilling slightly in her sleep and it made me smile too.

We had been nightmareless the night before, probably a sign that we would have extra the next day, but still, it was nice to be released of the weight and terror of our own memories.

I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

We were going shopping today so I decided I should at least try and make my hair lie flat.

But, to no avail.

Annabeth awoke shortly after me and we walked downstairs for breakfast, our hands entwined as always.

When we had walked down the rickety old stairs and the dank hallway to the kitchen, we found that everyone else was up and running about.

Mrs. Weasley was shouting instructions to random people.

Leo was fiddling with some metal, Ron was eyeing Piper with a mixture of terror and longing, Jason was glaring at Ron with a mixture of pitty and stay-away-from-my-girl-or-I'll-knock-you-uncontious, and Piper was absentmindedly checking her reflection in a spoon**. (I know she doesn't like to look at herself etc. but whatever lol) **

Hazel and Frank were talking quietly, Nico was eating a plate of eggs in the shadows, and Thalia was glaring at him from accross the room. Wonder what he had done this time.

Everyone else was bustling around and eating breakfast.

I grabbed a plate and sat down next to Annabeth.

She glared pointedly at me while I shoveled food down my throat.

"How can you even? – Oh, never mind." She said.

I grinned at her wickedly and leaned in, to kiss her.

"Don't you dare Perseus Jackson!" She squealed and leapt up.

**Hermiones POV.**

Everyone was rushing around eating and getting ready for Diagonally.

I personally was just confused as to why the exchange students needed wands if they were, as they claimed, wizards.

I was broken from my thoughts by a loud screech from the other end of the table.

"Don't you dare Perseus Jackson!" The blonde girl, Annabeth, squealed.

She leapt up from her chair and dashed out of the kitchen.

Percy had a handsome smirk on his face as he stood up slowly and then pelted after Annabeth at a pace you wouldn't have expected from someone looking so collected.

Half the table stared in confusion after them.

"Oh don't worry," Hazel said mildly.

"He probably just tried to kiss her after eating, she hates that."

"Then why does he do it?" Asked Ron in a slightly repulsed voice, which was odd coming from him, considering he was the most disgusting eater to ever walk earth.

"Because he loves her." Jason answered simply and they turned their heads away back to their breakfast.

I could hear giggles coming from the living room and decided I would have to remember to not walk in there until they had visibly left.

God knows I didn't want to walk in on them making out.

A few minutes later they walked back in.

Percy looked strangely smug and Annabeth had a smile playing at her slightly swollen lips.

Thalia raised her eyebrows at them and muttered something about how she hated relationships.

I glanced at her before going back to my eggs.

About an hour later, everyone was ready.

We all waited by the fireplace.

"Fred, George, you first." Mrs. Weasley said and George- no Fred, stepped forward and grabbed a handful of flu powder out of the plant pot.

He stepped in (being sure to mind his head) and threw the powder down.

"Diagon Alley!" He shouted and in a whoosh of green flames he was gone.

Next George went.

Then Harry, who seemed slightly pale, this wasn't his favorite method of travel.

Then Ron went, after him Mrs. Weasley sent Hazel.

Then Ginny.

Then the boy named Frank.

Then Thalia, then Nico, who muttered something about traveling and shadows and how even if you did pass out for a few hours, it still seemed safer.

Then she sent Annabeth and Percy, who somehow managed to fit in the fireplace together (they refused to go separately.)

Then went Leo, who seemed all too happy to step into flames.

Then I went, followed by Mrs. Weasley.

**Hello everyone.**

**So I'm so so so so so so SO sorry about not posting in several weeks.**

**I've just been really busy and uninspired to write.**

**But guess what inspiring thing just came out on the seventh!**

**YEP THATS RIGHT PEOPLE BLOOD OF FREAKING OLYMPUS CAME OUT AND GUESS WHO WAS THE FIRST PERSON TO ARRIVE AT THE BOOK STORE AND BUY THE BOOK? THATS RIGHT. ME.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter and Nico's cute little obsession with brooms.**

**Next chapter will be cool and fun and hopefully I'll be able to upload it either within a week or next Sunday.**

**Love you guys and BTW I POSTED A HUNGER GAMES STORY THAT IM HELLA EXTREMELY PROUD OF SO CHECK IT OUT.**

**THE ONE WHO WON BY BEING WEAK.**

**-AnnabethsJackson**


	7. Chapter 7 We Visit Diagon Alley

**A.N**

**Hello everyone.**

**Check out my new story if you haven't already, The One Who Won By Being Weak.**

**Okay so a lovely reviewer by the name of Talia-Elizabeth (I think) asked several very good questions:**

**1. Why did he regret going into the big house? (I think that was the question) **

**Answer: because that room was mainly used (by the campers) as a meeting place or a place, which they received, quests, so most of the time it was very serious.**

**2. Do I like science?**

**Answer: YES IT'S MY FAVORITE SUBJECT YES YES I LOVE SCIENCE.**

**3. Why did Hazel scream when she touched the locket? **

**Answer: she could sense the part of his soul in the locket and it made her scream because it was so evil.**

**4. Does the order know they are demigods and if so why don't Harry, Ron, Hermione, etc. Know?**

**Answer: well my first answer would be that I just needed more plot and it would be cool and suspenseful for them to find out. My second answer is, the adults figured they didn't NEED the information, I mean Mrs. Weasley practically says they are to young to eat toast, let alone know about demigods.**

**I think it's kind of like Dumbledore not giving Harry prefect duty because he figured he had too much on his plate. **

**R&R**

**Leo's POV.**

I don't like many methods of travel other then _the Argo II_ but I gotta say, traveling by the fireplace was pretty wicked.

I mean it was literally a place for fire, which was kind of my piece of cake.

Admittedly, on the _Argo II_ you didn't have to tuck your elbows in for fear of permanently damaging them, but still I was totally psyched by this new way of travel.

The others didn't seem so chuffed by it, but then again they don't regularly stand in fire.

"I legit feel like I just battled a brick wall." Jason muttered as he attempted to fling all the ash out of his hair.

Percy and Annabeth seemed especially disgruntled since they had been squashed in there together.

"Leo, your nose is smoking." Hazel informed me, rolling her eyes.

I blushed and gently patted it with my hand. It was _so_ embarrassing when that happened.

Hermione flashed into the fireplace we were using a moment later, quickly followed by Mrs. Weasley.

"Alright dears, everyone okay? No bumps or bruises?"

I was fairly certain we _all _had 'bumbs and bruises' but nobody mentioned it.

"Lovely." She said and pulled out a list.

"Okay we need form books for all of you, robes for everyone except Ginny, Fred, and George. We need wands for you nine, and of course other supplies like cauldrons and what not."

We all nodded.

"Everyone give me your lists and I'll go get your cauldrons, potion ingredients, quills and ink. You all can go and get robes, wands, and books." Mrs. Weasley said.

We all handed in our Hogwarts lists and said fair well, intending to meet back at a place called the Leaky Cauldron in three hours.

Hermione and Annabeth were practically bubbling over with the excitement of books.

Percy and I were groaning at the thought of having to read something that wasn't Annabeth's battle strategies.

"Can't you read them for me and tell me what to do?" Percy groaned to Annabeth and stooped down to rest his head on her shoulder.

He bat his eyelashes in a pitiful way.

"Maybe..." Annabeth said. We all knew she couldn't resist Percy's infamous seal eyes.

Percy unhunched his back and grabbed her hand, giving her a handsome smile and wink.

I groaned.

"Please no PDA, honestly you people disgust me."

"Oh Leo shut up, it's not like you haven't done PDA before." Annabeth shot back.

We continued bickering all the way down the cobbled and busy street until we reached a shop called _Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions_.

Fred and George waved goodbye to us at the entrance, muttering something about a joke shop they wanted to visit. **(to be clear, I don't mean their joke shop cause that hasn't been made yet.)**

I heard the small ting of a belle somewhere in the back of the shop as we walked in.

Two stools were in the middle of the floor along with a counter.

Robes lined the walls along with other sewing items.

I small smiling witch wearing a pointed hat and long green robes with a wand sticking from one pocket walked out from a door in the back.

"Hello dears. Hogwarts?" She asked and waved her wand.

Ten robes flew off the walls and into her outstretched hand.

Hermione nodded.

"How about you two first?" She told Percy and Harry.

They walked over to the stools and sat down.

"MORDE!" Shouted the witch. "We've got ten waiting to be fitted!"

Another witch who looked to be a few years younger then the first scurried out.

She had mousy grey hair and a small nose.

"You do that one." Madam Malkin said and nodded her head to Harry as she started pinning a robe to Percy.

Her hands pinned with a delicate smoothness that clearly showed she'd been doing it for years.

A long measuring tape was measuring Percy's ear width without anyone helping it, while pins magically secured themselves onto Harry's robe.

Morde was clicking notes in on the register with her wand while snapping her fingers at the pins impatiently with her other hand.

I couldn't wait to learn all this magic; it seemed to make everything so much easier for wizards.

"There you go my Dear." Madam Malkin said to Percy and the robe materialized into her hand from its previous place of being on Percy.

Percy hopped off the stool and gave Annabeth a quick kiss before she walked over to get hers fitted.

**LINE BREAK LINE FREAKING BREAK WOO**

Half an hour later we were all standing outside _Madam Malkin's Robes for_ _All Ocasions_. The sun shone brightly down on us, making our eyes water.

We were all clutching a bag that held our new robes.

"Now for books." Said Hermione and I groaned.

"More like now for torture." I said and Ron laughed nervously.

As soon as we entered the bookstore, Annabeth gave a slight squeal of joy and before Hermione had even taken a step she had dashed off to the books with Percy stumbling after her (she still hadn't let go of his hand.)

Hermione seemed quite disgruntled about this arrangement but discretely walked off to a different section of the small store called _Flourish and Blots._

I sighed and took a step forward.

I heard a loud gasp from behind me and rolled my eyes when I saw Hazel with a melodramatic smirk on her face.

"Leo Valdez? Did you just..." She gave a pause for a cheesy dramatic effect, "step into a book store?"

"Shocking, I know." I said and flashed her my boyish grin.

She smiled mischievously and grabbed Franks hand. They walked off together through the rows of books.

I stood still next to Ron, Harry, Ginny, Nico, and Thalia.

Nico slipped away into the shadow of a bookshelf and started prodding through some of them.

Thalia muttered something about making sure Annabeth didn't over-shop and hurried away.

I glanced awkwardly at Harry and Ron.

I caught them right in the middle of a sideward glance to each other. They started blushing furiously and I decided to pull out the Team-Leo charm.

"Oh don't worry, me and Jason share those looks all the time. Well, we did until he started seeing Piper over there," I jabbed my thumb in the direction of Jason and Piper who were looking through books.

Jason glanced up and glared at me, "hey that's not true! I still hang out with you!"

"Sureeeeee" I said sarcastically.

I winked at Harry and Ron before bouncing on the balls of my feet all the way to a book that read _the Mechanics Quide to not Failing Horribly._

_By Setherhs Hudgegenns. _

**Line breaks make me feel unprofessional OH WELL HERES A LINE BREAK !**

Another grueling hour later we were standing outside of _Ollivander's Wand since 382 B.C._

I looked up at the slightly shabby shop; boy did it need my attention.

Percy was groaning loudly under the weight of all the extra books Annabeth had bought and was ladling him with.

"Oh shut up Percy, it's not like holding extra books is the worst thing you've ever been through." Thalia said rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah Sparkles? You wanna carry Annabeth's physical wish list?" He snapped back and nobody dared comment again.

We walked inside.

A small belle tinged in the back of the old dusty shop.

A spindly chair sat in the middle of the room for people waiting.

A desk was in the middle with several stakes of wands and a few precariously balanced measuring tapes.

Long thin boxes, like what you might use for a very thin shoe, lined the walls.

They all looked about a century old, a layer of dust covered everything, which gave it a very creepy and yet regal feel.

Everyone's posture straightened (except for Percy, who was still struggling under the weight of the books) as we walked in.

Harry stepped forward and in a slightly croaky voice said, "Mr. Ollivander? Are you here?"

A moment later a ladder with a very old wizard came zooming from behind a wall covered in wand cases.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I wondered when I might be seeing you again. And these must be your... Friends. Dumbledore told me about you, oh yes, very curious. Very curious indeed... No matter, I have some wands I procured for you right here." He said and grabbed nine boxes that had been on his desk and took the top one off.

"Ah yes, for Miss Grace I presume?"

Thalia stiffened at her name but nodded.

He gently took the lid off the case and handed her a yellowy wand with an almost unnoticeable lightning bolt at the end.

"Pine tree, unicorn core, eleven inches, springy, good for charms." He said, stroking his chin gently.

Thalia grasped the wand tightly in her right hand and glanced around, wondering what to do next.

"Well give it a wave!" Mr. Ollivander said, as though it was perfectly obvious what she should have done.

Yellow sparks flew from its tip and a slight crackle seemed to go through the air.

"Very nice." He said giving his head a slight nod.

He beckoned to me and I walked over.

Be handed me a thin green box identical to Thalia's.

I took it, my hands quavered every so slightly as I opened the box.

Inside was a shorter wand then what Thalia had received.

It had a red tint to it and etched flames sprung up around where my hand would fit.

I grabbed hold and waved it.

Instantly the temperature rose and a red fiery glint went through the air.

I set the wand down quickly, glancing around to check if I had done anything wrong.

Mr. Ollivander beamed at me.

"Very good!" He said "red wood, nine inches, durable, good for transfiguration."

And with that he began to, one by one, fit the rest to their wands.

They all seemed to get ones that went with their character.

Nico got a black one with wifty smoke dancing at the hilt.

Hazel's was gold tinted with small jewels engraved on it.

Jason's was brown with a tiny wind gust at the bottom.

Annabeth's was grayish with a small owl.

Pipers was reddish like mine but with a pinky tinge. She had small curvy lines going all the way up the wand giving it a textured feel.

And Percy's was bluey grey with small waves.

We all left Ollivanders in slight shock and admiration for the old wizard.

Finally we arrived at _the leaky cauldron_, laden down with all our shopping.

Mrs. Weasley was already there, glancing around nervously, looking for us.

"There you are dears! Good good, let's me on our way then. Nice time?" She asked as she threw some flew powder she had bought into the fireplace in the dinning room.

We all nodded as one by one we stepped in the fireplace and got whisked away by the green flames.

**A.N. **

**Yay I hope you all enjoyed that chapter:) I had fun writing it.**

**I've gotten a lot of really pleasant reviews thank you all go that.**

**Hope you all continue to review etc.**

**Love you all and thanks for your support.**

**-AnnabethsJackson**


	8. chapter 8 its raining madness

**Hello everyone:)**

**Hope you're having a lovely day so far.**

**Lots of Percabeth FLUFFFFFF in this chapter so be w.a.r.n.e.d. **

**This is set on the day they leave for Hogwarts. So it's basically a time skip of 1-2 days.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Do you really believe I have enough creativity to write these two stories? No, I don't. **

**R&R!**

**Annabeth's POV.**

I woke up the morning of our departure from the Burrow to Hogwarts quite late, considering my usual rise at 6am at camp.

I glanced over at Percy who was curled around me; drool seeped gently from his mouth onto the covers. I smiled to myself. I wonder how I would have reacted when I was twelve if a seventeen year old me had come to me in a dream and discretely said that in a few short years, I would fall head over heals in love with the boy who drooled when he slept.

I bent my head and gently kissed his forehead.

One eye opened slightly, glanced at me, and then closed again.

"Come on Percy!" I said and shoved him gently.

A pillow was happily wacked in my face a moment later, followed by with a muffled "five m' minutes"

I groaned as I sat up again, my hair matted around my face from the force of the pillow.

"No, you have to get up _now! _We overslept."

Percy sat up and glared at me.

"So much for this being a vacation." He muttered and slammed his head back down.

I rolled my eyes, for someone who had saved the world twice and was learning to be an ultra powerful wizard he was so stubborn.

I crawled over so I was lying on top of his back, my tank top pressed firmly against his bare skin.

"Percy..." I whispered delicately in his ear.

"Mmm" he answered and an eye opened curiously again.

"Wake up," I crooned and gently kissed his jaw.

His breath hitched slightly as his eyes fluttered to a close.

I reached my hand up and gently glided my fingers over his scarred back.

He gave a shiver and flipped over so I was the one lying on the bed with him straddling me.

He had that smirk on his face, which had annoyed me for years, but I eventually fell for, his eyes twinkled playfully. A feat, which didn't happen often since... Well since that _place._

He leaned down and kissed me. My hands left my sides and swung around his neck. His just knotted playfully in my already tangled hair.

We kissed for several moments. His teeth gently nibbling my bottom lip, before there was a loud knocking noise from the door.

Percy pulled away, a slight frown on his face.

"What now Thalia!" He shouted, how he knew it was her I don't know.

"You need to get up or you're being left behind. Copy?" Her voice said through the door.

Percy groaned. "Okay we'll be there soon."

"No, you'll be here NOW!" Came Nico's voice.

"Fine fine!" Percy yelled back and I heard footsteps leading away from the door.

"Why can't we have a minute alone?" Percy grumbled as he rolled off me and toppled unceremoniously off the bed.

I smiled and got up as well, following Percy to the bathroom where I brushed my teeth and hair.

I pulled on a grey shirt and blue jeans.

Percy was attempting to lug both our heavy trunks, which we packed the day before, down the stairs.

I rolled my eyes and went over to help.

He was actually making fairly good progress down the stairs, considering how heavy the trunks were.

I scooted past him, grinning cheekily.

"Hey!" He grumbled and I blew him a kiss as I skipped the last three steps, landing lightly on the dusty wooden floor.

I walked into the kitchen, grabbing some oatmeal and sitting down at the table.

I heard a loud crash and a frantic "sorry!" From what sounded like Ron.

I got up, and walked out of the kitchen.

Percy, three trunks, Ron, and an owl, which was hooting madly in its cage, were all tangled up at the foot of the stairs.

I rolled my eyes as I walked over to go help.

Percy lay at the very bottom of the pile with a pained expression on his face.

"What happened?" I asked as I yanked Ron to his feet.

"Freckles over here decided to send his trunk flying down the stairs without looking to see if anyone was on them. I mean who _does _that?" Percy grumbled as I pulled him off the floor.

"Sorry..." Ron mumbled.

Percy waved his hand airily and grabbed the two trunks again.

I rolled my eyes once more and walked back to the kitchen to eat.

Hermione was now sitting at the table eating a slice of toast while reading a formbook.

I knew she didn't like me, I could tell by the disgruntled little glares she would randomly shoot me.

I sat down again and began to eat.

The oatmeal was exceedingly hot and I felt it scold my tongue as I ate it.

I choked slightly and Hermione glanced up.

Eyes streaming, I managed to swallow the bite. Hermione glared at me for a moment before going back to her book.

I didn't mind her not liking me, plenty of monsters didn't so I wasn't fussed, but I mean _come on _we hadn't even had a conversation. I like to know I've fully deserved the dislike before I receive it.

At that moment Percy walked in, still brushing dust off his shirt.

His hair was even more tousled since the fall and he looked like he may have received a few bruises.

"You okay?" I asked, frowning slightly as he sat down next to me.

"Nothing I can't handle." He said gruffly and grabbed my hand, his eyes twinkling.

One hyper-active-Leo-panic-attack after-eating-candy, one prank that ended in a lot of swearing from Mrs. Weasley, three exploding trunks, three panicking owls, one cat, nine demigods, eleven wizards, one big black dog, four unfinished breakfasts, and fifteen minutes later, everyone was seated (I won't say comfortably) in the ministry cars. **(A.N. I recently just re-read the fifth harry potter book for like the 60****th**** time and I honestly can't remember if ministry cars pick them up since the ministry was such an idiot in that book. Sorry if I misremembered, please don't yell at me!)**

Leo was still practically bouncing, I swear, never give that kid candy; you'll regret it for hours.

Tonks had made that mistake only minutes prior to entering the car, he had reacted to the sugar immediately and no one was looking forward to a thirty-minute car drive with him.

I was scrunched in the magically altered back seat of the ministry car with Percy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Leo, and Hazel.

"Leo move over!" Hazel griped from the corner. Being the smallest, she had been stuffed into the small space between Leo and the door.

Leo, being not much bigger was squashed between Harry and Hazel. Then Hermione, Ron, me, and finally Percy.

"If I could, don't you think I would?" Leo answered sarcastically and Hazel muttered something in Latin.

Hermione's eyebrows contracted the instant she heard the foreign language come from Hazel's mouth.

I frowned, that girl was too nosy for her own good.

Ron was blushing furiously as his arm was smushed against my own.

Percy was conked out against the window, more drool seeping gently from his mouth.

I smiled at him and Ron did his best to wiggle away from me.

"I don't bite," I said, rolling my eyes, "plus, you've got nowhere else to go." I gestured round the small car.

If possible, Ron blushed an even deeper shade of magenta which clashed strongly with his hair.

I turned away from him and lay my head on Percy's shoulder. His arm pulled up from his side and in his sleep he gently draped it across my shoulders.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift off into the tentacles of sleep.

What felt like only minutes later, Thalia was shaking me awake.

"We're here." She snapped and walked back over to stand beside Nico who was listening to his iPod. **(A.N. to be clear there is no Thalico in this story because for the love of hades she's a huntress and Nico doesn't go that way sooooo)**

I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to Percy, who was still sleeping.

I poked him gently with my index finger.

"We're here, Seaweed Brain."

He groaned and his eyes opened groggily. "Wha?..." He asked and blinked furiously for a moment before untangling his arms from around me and hopping out of the car.

I followed suit and soon all the animals; trunks, Wizards, demigods, and Leo's hand luggage, which held wayyyy to many electronic devices, were all out of the cars.

The silent ministry drivers gave nods of approval before getting back in the cars and driving away without a word.

Mr. Weasley collected trolleys for the baggage and we set off at a quick pase towards Platform 9 3/4.

"Mr. Weasley..." I asked slowly as we neared platforms nine and ten. "There is no platform 9 3/4..."

Mr. Weasley smiled as we stopped at the barrier between nine and ten, where platform 9 3/4 _would _have been if it even existed.

"Fred, George, you first." He said and motioned his hand towards the brick wall.

I glanced at Percy, whose eyebrows were no longer visible as they had gone so far up his forehead.

Fred ran towards the wall and a second later he was gone.

I blinked several times before watching as George did the same thing.

"Ginny, Hermione, you next." Mrs. Weasley said and Hermione ran, smirking, into the wall.

"Okay I'm sorry, but this is just weird." Jason said in a totally confused voice. I have to admit, I agreed with him.

Ginny grinned at us before dashing at the wall and seemessly melted into it like the others had.

"All you've got to do is run straight at the wall between platforms nine and ten." Mrs. Weasley said simply.

"So... You want us... To run into a brick wall?..." Percy said and his face was so adorably perplexed I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He blushed slightly and his posture suddenly became straighter.

"Pretty much." Mr. Weasley replied.

"Sounds legit." Leo answered and grabbed his trolley before dashing at the wall.

I balled my hands into fists and shut my eyes as he began to gain speed. He wouldn't be able to stop. The momentum would be to much. He was going to crash. A demigod who had saved the world would die because he stupidly ran into a brick wall at fifteen miles per hour. I opened one eye. No unconscious Leo body lay near the brick wall.

He was gone.

Just like the others.

Next went Jason and Piper, then Thalia and nico, then Hazel and Frank, then Harry and Ron, leaving only Mad eye, Tonks, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Percy, and me.

"Well?" I asked Percy and he grabbed my hand tightly in his larger one.

We started at the wall at a slower pace, quickly gaining speed as we rushed at it.

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the impact. None came.

I opened my eyes and I was met with a sight that wasn't the inside of a brick wall, whatever that looked like.

Red steam billowed through the air, cats wound around ankles meowing angrily while owls hooted indignantly. Students crammed every inch, exchanging kisses with their parents. And then there was the train. It was a huge scarlet steam engine that read _Hogwarts Express _in big gold letters. Me and percy made our way through the crowd of students to the side of the train where we found the others waiting for us.

Leo was practically dancing and I could see his nose beginning to smoke.

Hazel whispered something to him and he blushed slightly before patting his nose gingerly.

"Look at this train!" He squealed and hopped from one foot to the other.

"Alright you kids, have a great term, send me an owl anytime you can, and be safe! I don't want to hear of any trouble from any of you!" Mrs. Weasley said as she came up from behind us.

"Love you Mum." The Weasley children chorused.

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley for your hospitality." Percy said.

"Oh you're welcome dears!" She said and sniffed loudly.

We exchanged hugs and shook hands for another few minutes.

Sirius lept up and gave Harry a huge doggy lick before barking happily as we filed onto the train.

Ten minutes later we were all seated in a compartment with a boy called Nevile and a blonde haired airy girl named Luna. **(Pretend the compartments are bigger then in the books and movies. K? K.)**

Ron and Hermione had left to go see to prefect duties.

Harry looked slightly lost without them and I could detect the smallest hint of jealousy in his eye as they walked away from us.

I had become good at reading people's expressions and next moves. It was quite like reading books, which I enjoyed tremendously.

Nico had squashed himself in a corner listening to his iPod, Thalia was poking him every few seconds to see how long it would take for him to snap.

Jason was settled agaisnt the window starring out of it, his eyes unfocused, Piper was drawing shapes on his hand with her finger.

Leo was tinkering with some wires from his belt, Hazel and Frank were starring uncomfortably at Luna who was currently reading a magazine upside down.

Harry was in deep conversation with Neville about the summer holidays, while Percy lay agaisnt the corner closest to the window, already asleep, with me leaning agaisnt him.

All and all, considering there were nine highly ADHD demigods sitting in a confined space, it was fairly calm.

About a minute later however, Leo began to drum his fingers and hum a tune idily.

Neville glanced at him worriedly. "You okay?" He asked.

"What? Oh, oh, yeah I'm fine..." Leo said and glanced out the window.

I smiled slightly, it was just like Leo to react before any of us considering he was the most high energy of all.

"So how long _is _this train ride to Pigpimples?" Percy asked casually.

Harry and Neville starred at him in disbelief.

"What did you just call Hogwarts?" Harry asked, smilling slightly.

"Oops." Percy said and grinned. "Okay I mean, how long till we reach _Hogwarts?" _

"About seven hours." Neville answered.

"WHAT!" Leo yelped and feverishly began digging around in his disguised tool belt.

"Why's that so bad?" Harry asked curiously, eyeing Leo as he matched two wires together.

"We're all ADHD." Hazel replied giving Leo a pointed glare.

"Oh." Harry said blandly and I cought a Flickr of unease cross his face before he closed his eyes and leaned back in the seat.

I starred out the window as the train started to chug along and thought wistfully of what everyone at camp would be doing at this moment, then I remembered the time change, no one would be up yet.

About an hour later the compartment door was thrust open and Ron walked in looking thuroughly fed up with a rather disgruntled Hermione walking behind him.

Ron threw himself down on the seat beside Harry. "Guess who the new slytherin prefect is?" He groaned.

"Malfoy?" Harry asked giving a moan of exasperation.

"You got it, and that cow Pansy Parkingson." Hermione said and sat down on Harry's other side.

"Who?" Thalia asked with little concern in her voice.

"The biggest bully and most self centered person of all time." Harry answered with a glare on his face.

Just then the compartment door slid open again and a tall skinny boy with white blonde hair and a pale face stood in the door way. Behind him stood two thuggish looking boys, each about twice his size.

"Potter, Weaslebee, Longbottom, Loony, and the Mudblood Granger." He snearned. "But I don't belive I know these..." He glared at us slightly.

"We're american exchange students." I said crisply. My eyes slid over his appearance.

I could tell he was slightly worried about something, I'm sure I was the only one who could see that though. His posture and appearance made me think he was probably from a wealthy family, and the way he said the word 'mudblood' I was sure it must be something he considered beneath him.

He gave a slight nod as though approving of my sentence.

"Well you should know, there are good wizards and there are dirty ones. I wouldn't want to pick the wrong kind..." His eyes clearly shifted towards Harry and the others.

"I think you should leave." Nico's voice came from the corner where he had taken out his earbuds and was glaring at the boy.

"But I haven't even introduced myself yet?" The boy drawled, I was pretty sure I knew who he was already. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh wow you sound important." Nico said sarcastically. "Since you feel the need to say your name twice and such."

Malfoy's eyebrows contracted slightly but he seemed to allow the comment to quickly wash over him.

"I'm am actually." He said.

He turned to Harry.

"You should watch it Potter, I'll be dogging your footsteps." And with that he turned around and him and his 'body guards' left the room, slamming the compartment door shut behind them.

Harry was practically white as a sheet as Hermione turned to look at him.

I made slight eye contact with Harry and he nodded his head the smallest amount. His eyes flicked towards Neville and Luna and I understood that to mean I was right, and not to talk about it in front of them.

"When's the food trolly getting here? I'm starving." Ron said, he appeared to not have noticed Malfoy's choice of words like Harry, Hermione, and I had.

**A.N.**

**Hello everyone! Hope you had an AMAZING two weeks and I'm so sorry for not updating last week or yesterday... I had a lot going on and the time I was meaning to post this chapter was taken up because my sister and her boyfriend of 9 months broke up really unexpectedly so I've been comforting her etc.**

**Sorry if this chapter has too much Percabeth or anything like that but I think I balanced it out okayish.**

**Also im trying to decide what houses to put these people in and so far I kind of hate the choices I've made, SO! If you leave a review (please do) then be sure to tell me a character you would like in a specific house. I really do not want Annabeth and Percy to be in separate houses so she wont be in Ravenclaw.**

**The next chapter is gonna be AMAZING so you just wait and see㈴7**

**See you next week or the week after lovelies.**

**-AnnabethsJackson**


	9. Chapter 9 An Attitude Friendly Hat

**A.N. **

**Aye lovely awesome people.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and let me know which houses you wanted people to be in!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I do not nor will I ever, own Harry Potter or pj.**

**Anyways, on with the story.**

**R&R!**

**Nico's POV.**

I sat scrunched in the corner of the compartment, every once in a while threatening Thalia when she poked me.

Imagine Dragons Demon played in a constant loop on my iPod.

The Malfoy boy came and went, forcing me to stop demons long enough to tell him to get out and insult him a tad.

I glanced over, everything seemed normal, Jason and Piper were arguing, gods knows what he had done this time, Percy and Annabeth were snuggled close to each other in a corner, casually enjoying each other's presence, Thalia was watching me carefully, she seriously needed a hobby, Leo was constructing what looked like a metal tablecloth that served the food for you, Hazel and Frank were fast asleep on each other's shoulders, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking about the upcoming term with Neville, and the Luna girl was still avidly reading her magazine upside down.

I glanced down at my iPod as demons started up again.

Everything seemed to have changed since we got back from fighting Gaea, I was stronger and, even if not by much, I was more open.

I had confessed my old crush on Percy to Percy himself, and I had found a new partner in Will Solace. **(That sound? That was me dancing and crying and then dancing again about how cute Solangeo is okay) **

I wasn't sure where Hogwarts and Magic would take me, but it had to be better then the life I had lead before defeating Gaea. The constant sorrow and hate, the neglect and heart ache, everything seemed to crash down on me every day, but since Gaea had been put to rest, the struggle wasn't so hard, and Percy, thank the gods, wasn't awkward around me at all, because as much as I had gotten over him, I still valued him as a friend and I knew for a fact that when he wanted to be powerful, he was the most powerful demigod of the century. Even when he was a little flustered the toilets would explode.

I leaned my head against the window, the coolness of the glass stuck to my skin and I felt myself drift into an uneasy sleep.

**LINE BREAK OOT OOT**

**Percy's POV:**

As much as I _loved _being in a confined space with eight other ADHD demigods, four wizards, two owls, one cat, and about thirteen twenty-ton trunks, by the sixth hour, I was seriously getting antsy.

Annabeth had long since stopped trying to calm me down and the food trolly, filled with nothing but sugar and candy which I had never heard of, didn't help much either. In fact if anything, the sugar made it worse.

My right hand was tapping a quick beat on the wall next to me, my left hand was feverishly stroking out the tangles in Annabeth's blonde flowing hair, which cascaded down my shoulder as she slept on me.

Leo was conked out on Neville's shoulder, who, looked very unsure about the seating arrangements.

Hazel and Frank had both woken up and were attempting to get ahead on some of the form assignments by reading through the formbooks.

Thalia was asleep against Annabeth, Nico's legs were bobbling up and down and I could tell he was feeling the pressure of ADHD wearing down on him, his eyes were fixed somewhere above Leo's left ear, slightly unfocused.

Piper kept glancing out the window nearest her while Jason snored quietly on her shoulder.

Harry and Ron were playing some sort of barbaric chess game while Hermione watched with raised eyebrows.

Moments came and past, still I stroked Annabeths hair.

"So," asked Harry a few minutes after Ron's Night had blasted Harry's King to pieces with a well-aimed blow. **(I've never played a game of chess in my life so tbh idk if I got those names right or if that's even a legal thing to do in chess, bare with me.)**

"Do you know what house you'll be in?"

By this time, all the demigods except Leo had woken up and we're listening to Harry.

I glanced at Annabeth with raised eyebrows, "uh... Houses?" I asked cluelessly.

I could see Annabeth out of the corner of my eye rolling her eyes.

"Yeah... The ones I told you about the first day you were at Grimold Place..." Harry said, watching me carefully.

I opened my mouth slightly, decided not to tell Harry I hadn't been listening that whole time, and closed it again.

"I'm not sure which ones we'll be in, Harry. Percy, honestly don't you remember? Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for the brainy, and Slytherin for the cunning." Replied Annabeth.

"And evil." I heard Ron mutter under his breath.

"Okay so basically," Leo said, he must have woken up, "I'm gonna be in Ravenclaw because that's just how I role, Percy will be in Hufflepuff because he's too loyal for his own good, Thalia and Nico will be in Slytherin because they're way to cunning, Annabeth will be in Ravenclaw because she's too awesome for anywhere else, plus she's on team Leo-"

"I am not on team Leo!" Annabeth said indignantly.

"Fine. Anyway, moving on, and Hazel and Frank will be in Hufflepuff because they're both just weirdos."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Hazel and Frank at the same time.

I nervously twiddled my thumbs; I hoped Leo was wrong about me and Annabeth being in separate houses based off our personality, that would suck.

**Oh look an innocent little line break.**

An hour later we were all standing up in our wizard robes, waiting for the train to fully stop so we could get off.

Harry slid open the compartment door and we all stepped out into the crowded corridor.

Harry was receiving a lot of strange looks, some people were even whispering about him loudly. I noticed a few people starring at us as well but I pretended not to notice.

"First years over here." Came a woman's voice and we all turned to see a small grubby looking witch gathering first years.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry piped up.

"None of your business." The professor answered shrewdly.

"But Professor Sprout-" Harry began.

"No. You must be the exchange students, grab a carriage and meet Professor McGonagall at the doors to the great hall." She answered and continued collecting first years.

We all nodded and walked over to a line of carriages that were drawn by skeletal horses.

"What are those?" Harry asked in a nervous voice as we neared the skeleton horses.

"Thestrals." Nico answered to my surprise, generally he didn't talk unless asked a question. "You can only see them if you've seen death." He continued as Hermione opened her mouth to say something, probably critical, about her belief in Thestrals.

"You can see them?" She asked beadily.

"We all can." Leo answered quietly as I helped a trembling Annabeth into the carriage.

I could hear screams in the back of my mind, nightmares and horrible visions attempted to obscure my brain at the thought of seeing death.

"Oh... So you've all seen...?" Hermione trailed off as I shot her a level six glare.

The other demigods had rated my glares on how scary they were on a scale of 1-10.

1. When Leo does something stupid.

2. When Blackjack continues to call me _boss._

3. When Clarrise (very rarely) beats me in a duel.

4. When a sea creature is trapped.

5. When anyone but Annabeth calls me Seaweed Brain.

6. When someone says air disasters are worse then water ones.

7. When someone wakes me up with 'blue pancakes' and there aren't any.

8. When my mother or Paul are in danger.

9. When someone jokes or makes a comment about Tartarus.

10. When anyone threatens or hurts Annabeth.

Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ron, and Harry all shrank back.

The other demigods winced but didn't take it to heart.

I glared at Hermione for a moment longer before turning back to Annabeth.

Her face was white as a sheet but otherwise she looked okay.

I clasped her smaller hands in my big ones and forced a smile on my face.

I kissed her forehead. "It's okay Annabeth, I'm here and we're together, everything's fine." I whispered loudly enough so only she could hear me.

She nodded and gave me a small smile.

I glanced up at the others who were all attempting to mind their own business.

"I can see them too." Luna said in her dreamy voice. "Don't worry," she said, addressing Harry, "you're just as sane as I am."

Harry smiled, not looking overly reassured, however.

The Thestrals picked up a quick trot, every once in a while thanking me for my generosity of something or other by thought.

I had my arm around Annabeth who was leaning on my chest, her feet curled up next to her.

The other demigods and wizards talked conversationally.

Quite quickly we stopped in front of a huge castle, Annabeth immediately perked up upon seeing it and started ranting lavishly about every detail.

Hermione was eyeing her with slight awe.

We walked inside, Annabeth practically hopping.

Even I, the person who attempted to feebly ignore Annabeth's eternal architecture talks, was impressed by the castles magnificence.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all smirking at our faces as they led us to a set of huge wooden doors.

"Welcome to hogwarts." Harry said, beaming, and he, Ron, and Hermione walked through the double doors, a smell of cooked pumpkin wafted through the hall as the doors closed.

We stood there and waited. Ten minutes later a group of about thirty new students lined up behind us, talking nervously.

They eyed us curiously and a few whispered loudly to their friends about us.

I heard footsteps from behind us and turned to see a tall witch wearing spectacles and a long green robe with a pointed hat.

She walked up to the front of the crowd of small students and demigods.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She said crisply and I immediately got the feeling she was not someone to mess with. "I'm professor McGonagall. In a few moments you will walk through these doors and join your classmates, but first, you must be sorted into your house. Your house will be like your family while you are at Hogwarts, behave and you earn points for your house, misbehave and you will loose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points wins the house cup. The houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin." she glared around at all of us.

"You nine stay in here." She said motioning to all of us. "They're ready for you now." She said to the first years and walked back through the double doors, leading the trail of first years.

We could hear the faint clapping of the crowd and names being called out, followed by the name of a house.

About fifteen minutes later McGonagall opened the doors again.

"Come with me." She said and walked forward, we all followed her.

I heard a huge intake of breath from Annabeth as we walked in; the room was huge and packed with students and absolutely stunning.

Four long tables stood in the center of the room, a green flag hanging over one with a silver serpent on it, another was yellow with a bronze badger, the next was blue with a black raven on it, and the last was red with a roaring gold lion.

Then there was the celling, which by itself was a wondrous sight.

It looked like the night sky, stars glinted above us just like they had when we existed the train, a few clouds drifted overhead and candles hung suspended in midair.

We walked in between two of the long tables, the sound of our shoes echoed on the floor as we walked, every eye on us, every mouth shut, every breath held.

We reached a small four-legged stool that sat at the front of the great hall. A hat sat on it, it was a very ugly hat with many rips and tares.

Behind the stool was another long table filled with older people who I assumed were the teachers.

At the very front a man wearing starry blue robes and a blue wizards hat stood up. He looked much older then all the other teachers, his beard was down to his mid section, and yet a calm and elegant glow was on his peaceful face, which came as a suprise to me since all the people I'd met who were close o his age (or a few millennium older) were grumpy old hags (no pun intended) who had nothing better to do then casually rule the universe and occasionally have kids with innocent mortals.

He stood up and opened his arms to all the students, the smile on his face stated better then words that there was no place he would rather be **(A.N. Cue everyone to start singing rather be by clean bandit. Never heard that song? Go listen to it.) **

"Welcome students, new and old, before I get into the details of this year and we start our feast, I have some lovely guests. Please let us all welcome the American Exchange students who will be gracing us with their presence for this year and possibly a few more." A few people gave polite applause but it died quickly.

The professor sat down and glanced at professor McGonagall.

She picked up a long scroll and turned to address all of us. "Now when I call your name, you will step up, place the sorting hat on your head, and join the selected house." We all nodded.

"Chase, Annabeth!"

Professor McGonagall called out. I squeezed her hand gently as she walked forward.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I walked forward, I wasn't scared, no, I had been scared a lot in my life but putting a hat on my head did not scare me.

I heard a lot of muttering from boys like 'she's hot' and 'I wonder if she's single' I smiled slightly, wondering what Percy's face currently looked like.

I sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the hat on my head. Immediately it slipped over my eyes and all I saw was black.

Then a small voice spoke and I jumped.

'_A demigod a? Haven't seen one of you in years, well I've seen the occasional blessed wizard but it's been a while since an actual descendent of the gods was here. A daughter of Athena I see? That would make you a well-molded Ravenclaw, ah, you also are cunning, a Slytherin in the making? I think no... You wouldn't fit in there! Ah you are loyal, very loyal, yes, but maybe not as loyal as others you know? And oh, oh my! Your bravery, two wars? Only eighteen? Goodness me its a clear win... Better be GRYFFINDOR!' _It shouted out the last word and I heard a huge round of applause come from the Gryffindor table as McGonagall took the hat off my head. I walked over towards where Hermione, Ron, and Harry were all sitting. Ron and Harry looked cheerful enough but Hermione looked rather disgruntled at the decision.

I turned and heard Professor McGonagall call out "Di Angelo, Nico!"

**Nico's POV:**

I walked forward towards the stool, I heard a few whispers about how I dark I looked but I chose to shrug it off.

I sat down on the stool and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

The hat covered my eyes and my world turned pitch black.

'_Oh dear, another one? This _is _an interesting day, isn't it? And I thought it was unusual to place five Ravenclaws in a row... Oh well. Ah, I see you have faced great turmoil and neglect, and so much heartache, you faced a great forbidden love didn't you?' _I felt myself grow angry, this was too much like Cupid.

'_Oh dear, no use getting piped up about things, let's move on. I see you are very motivated and smart... Slytherin perhaps? I'm not sure you'd fit in, Slytherin is what everyone sees you as, what everyone expects, but no, I don't think it's for you, there's goodness in your heart, you just don't share it with many people. Not Hufflepuff I think, not Ravenclaw, well that only leaves one house... Gotta be GRYFFINDOR!'_

I hopped off the stool; glad to be rid of the attitude friendly hat and walked over to Annabeth who was clapping louder then the rather feeble round of applause I was getting from the other Gryffindor's.

**Jason's POV:**

I watched as Nico went to join Annabeth and wondered vaguely if I would be in Gryffindor too.

"Grace, Jason." I winced at my last name but walked forward towards the stool where Professor McGonnagle put the sorting hat on my head.

'_Ah another Demigod, and a child of Jupiter I see, ah yes you're very loyal, quite loyal indeed... You're very brave, not very cunning I think, no definitely not Ravenclaw standard. I think I'll put you in... HUFFLEPUFF!' _The hat screamed the last words and the table decked in yellow applauded loudly, a few even cheering. I stepped off he stool and over to where the yellow table was.

**Thalia's POV:**

After Jason I knew I'd be called next so when Professor McGonnagle opeaned her mouth to say 'Grace, Thalia' I said quickly, "Thalia, just Thalia."

The Professor nodded and dropped the hat on my head as I sat down.

_'Really now, how many of these demigods must I sort?' _Came a disgruntled voice. I jumped slightly.

_Uh..._ I thought stupidly, _do all wizard hats speak like this? _

_'Oh dear me no, but thank your saying that, it definitely rules out Ravenclaw... Let's see, oh yes very cunning and a little bit sharp tongued at times, yes a good Slytherin you'd make. But I think your talents would do better in GRYFFINDOR!' _The hat yelled and I got off the stool to go join the Gryffindor's, ignoring the wolf whistles from guys as I past.

**Percy's POV:**

'Jackson, Perseus'

I winced as a slight mumble of laughter came up from the students upon hearing my name.

"Just Percy." I said as I reached Professor McGonnagle.

She nodded and let the hat drop over my eyes.

'_Great hardship and peril I see? Hmm, ah your fatal flaw is loyalty? You might be suited best for Hufflepuff then, oh and a good mind too? Although you don't often show it your cleverness is indeed there, Ravenclaw then? And very cunning, yes, you have thought your way out of plenty of situations. Oh but, oh yes, dear me yes, your bravery is stronger then anything. Better be GRYFFINDOR!' _The hat shouted out the last word and before I could say Thank You, Professor McGonnagle had whisked the hat off my head and was already calling up Hazel.

I heard a few girls' ooing and ahing at me but I had eyes only for Annabeth as I sat down next to her at the Gryffindor table.

**Hazel's POV:**

My legs trembled slightly as I made it to the sorting hat and it was placed silently on my head.

'_Ahh' _said a small voice and I felt my body jump.

_'No need to be worried, let's see, a child of Pluto? Very tricky indeed, Slytherin is definitely not for you, Ravenclaw is not your personality, you're very brave I see, ah but humble. HUFFLEPUFF!' _Screeched the hat and Professor McGonagall swept the hat off my head as I hopped off the stool and went to join Jason.

**Piper's POV: **

'McLean, Piper.'

I jumped slightly and walked over to Professor McGonagall who dropped the hat over my head and turned my world to black.

'_For the love of wizards how many Demigods am I sorting? Ah no matter, bravery I see, yes, not Slytherin, I don't think you'd work well in Ravenclaw. I think HUFFLEPUFF!' _I hopped off the stool and gave the hat one flustered glance before walking off towards Jason.

I passed several guys whose mouths were hanging open but I didn't give a second glance.

**Leo's POV:**

I walked up to the four-legged stool after I heard my name called.

Professor MGonnagle dropped the sorting hat on my head and everything went black.

'_A son of Hephestus I see, oh and a fire worker, very intriguing.' _I jumped at the small voice from the hat and immediately my mind started asking questions.

_Do you have a brain? _

_Where's your mouth? _

_Who built you? _

_'Oh so you like to ask questions?' _Asked the hat. _'Hmm very difficult, a good brain I see, you'd be good for Ravenclaw... No? Better be GRYFFINDOR!'_

I flashed a peace sign as I hopped off the stool and bolted to where Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, and Percy sat.

**Frank's POV:**

I sat down on the stool after McGonagall had called my name.

'_Ah, another demigod! The last one? Good, it was starting to get repetitive. Let's see, ah very smart, you'd make a nice Ravenclaw. Oh and very very brave, you proved that many times over, oh but you desire Hufflepuff don't you? You're certainly loyal. Must be HUFFLEPUFF!'_

The hat screamed the last few words and I hopped off the stool and went to sit down beside Hazel who gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

**A.N.**

**Hope you all had a good few weeks (sorry for not updating oopsy)**

**The next chapter should hopefully be pretty good bc I have an idea for it that I've had since before I even started writing this story.**

**See you next week or within the next 4 lol.**

**Remember I update on Sunday's (sometimes on Mondays if I just didn't have time to post on the Sunday but finished the chapter) but some weeks I can't because I try to make my chapters long and detailed but I'm a very busy person. Hopefully I'll have lots of time to write over thanksgiving!**

**and also I apologize for only putting them in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, I really wanted to put Leo in Ravenclaw but I didn't want to have one demigod in a house all alone, also putting Thalia and Nico in Slytherin was an option I had decided on but I changed my mind because honestly neither of them are really mean like Slytherins.**

**-AnnabethsJackson**


End file.
